The Boredom that Led to Letters
by Allanah-x
Summary: When Dumbledore tells Harry he can not write to his friends, Harry finds an unexpected correspondant that reveals more about Harry than he thought was possible. Abuse, Rape, Slash, Non-Con Lots of Underage. Don't read if don't like Child Abuse or Graphic
1. Letters that started it all

Disclaimer is on my profile as it is with my other stories.

Warnings include scenes of a sexual nature - rape, torture, violence and Slash.

Boredom…

No, it wasn't boredom. It was TORTURE! How could he seriously think that leaving a fourteen year old boy stuck in a room for three months with abused relatives would be all "sunshine and daisies?"

The room alone was torture. The bare walls in a plain white, the floorboards that creaked when one chose to get up off the broken mattress and plane pine bed bought from the charity shop in fear of those "freaks" his aunt and uncle believed would get them if they carried on, especially with his new godfather about. He wasn't even let him write to anyone… Well he didn't say any one he specified FRIENDS. Well hello Mr. Stupid but who the hell would write to an enemy...

Epiphany! Enemies… Not a bad idea!

Grabbing a sheet of parchment, Harry sat down at the old pine writing desk that Dudley had discarded years ago in favour of his games table and began to write a list of enemies who he could send letters to. His obvious choices would be to annoy Malfoy or Snape but then he didn't know what he could come up with to annoy them to hell without getting hexed the next time he saw them. All of a sudden the answer jumped out to him. Voldie! "Yes," a smirk arose on his face "Old Mouldy Shorts could do with a bit of humour in his life, couldn't he?"

Thirty minutes later with a role of used parchment in his hand, Harry smirked evilly walking up to his owl that would soon deliver his letter. "Hedwig," Harry called to gain her attention "Would you be so kind to deliver this letter to my arch nemesis?" A hoot in reply, and an offered leg showed her compliance and Harry hastily tied the roll of parchment to her leg in antithesis of the rivals reaction to the letter. Letting Hedwig out through the letter, a cackling laugh shot though Harry an anticipation and humour. Suddenly a grumble ripped though his stomach and Harry began to make his way out of the door and in to the kitchen with an evil smile on his face scaring his relatives as he tried to fix himself a sandwich.

Meanwhile in the Lord Voldermort's hide out, a distinctive snowy white owl made its way though the window of his personal quarters and over to the Dark Lord waiting patiently for the parchment to be removed by said Lord before flying off to safety sure of the oncoming reaction to the proposed letter.

It was surprising to say that the Dark Lord never usually received owl mail as many believed he removed the tracking spells that an owl would find him by. So when the snowy owl appeared from the window, the Dark Lord did not expect the letter to be his, especially when said letter was one from his arch nemesis from fourteen years ago. Curiosity however got the better of the dark lord and so with dignity, he unravelled the parchment in order to see who would have the courage to send him mail.

_Dear Darkie Voldie Shorts _

_How's life treating you? I can assume you're as bored as I confined to one house for a while, staring at the same four walls just wishing you could go… say Diagon Alley for the day and do some shopping without an escort or auror watching you as you go by. Sitting there doing menial tasks while bossing your pathetic minions around as they follow you blindly like sheep. _

_Of course I don't get that do I? _

_Why is this anyway that you get the stupid minions to do all your work and I have to act like a house elf and do my relatives. This is so not fair. I feel I must complain to the welfare society of the Dark and Light Lords Division… I wonder if that exists…_

_Anyway back to my problem…_

_Mr Stupid Bumblebee refused to allow me to mail my friends encase you intercept my letters, which I know is stupid to believe considering as my owl is __**WAY**__ to smart to let you do that. So I am left with no alternative but to mail my enemies. I first thought of Snape or Malfoy but then I figured that writing to them would get me hexed so I thought writing to you would be so much better because you're already going to kill me so why not end my suffering and annoy you until you decide to come and off me?_

_So how about it old chum, me and you hook up and write some letters and I can tell you about my boring summer stuck in the confines of my abusive relatives home and you can tell me about how resurrection is treating you?_

_Speak soon sweetie pie_

_Love your one and only boy wonder _

_Harry-the-boy-who-wouldn't-die-Potter_

Anger rose within him as he re-read the letter thoroughly to make sure it was not some joke from one of his followers before letting out a low growl and storming over to the new oak desk of his office, summoning a length of parchment before penning a reply to the stupid lucky boy who had slipped though his clutches yet again only a month past. His evil smirk appeared on his face while he thought of how to reply to the imbecile about a letter which he could not fathom why the stupid boy had sent in the first place.

A raven flew though Harry's open window while he was drifting off to unconsciousness. Its cry however deemed him alert and he scrambled out of bed to reach the bird before it had the chance to waken his sleeping and snoring uncle. The bird seemed to notice the need of silence that Harry wanted and did not cry out again, waiting for the boy to cross the room to redeem the letter that its own had gifted to him.

Harry had never seen the raven before and so became wary before a smirk graced his face and a realisation crossed his mind at the thought of the Dark Lord replying to his letter. Harry suddenly became eager for the contact to the wizarding world regardless of who the actual magical person was and opened the letter while the delivering raven made its way out in to the night sky. Harry's smirk however spread in to a grin at the wording of the letter…

_Dear Mr the Death of Me_… Harry mused, this Dark Lord certainly had a sense of humour after all, and I wonder why he went bad after all. Harry carried on reading the letter.

_Dear Mr the Death of Me_

_I guess you are wondering why I am actually replying to your pathetic letter, but I must say that I admire your forwardness in your reasons for writing to me and I have to say I know exactly what it feels like to be in your position, trapped in four walls wanting to get back in to the wizarding world. However your situation, unlike mine will be redeemed in a few weeks that I am sure when I decide to come over there and kill you for calling me "Mouldy Shorts" and of course "Voldie". I shall not be referred to as either of those nicknames, although I do allow Mr Badass Dark Lord. _

_First let me forewarn you, I do also have a sense of humour and will therefore allow the stupid nicknames that you try to impose on me go as I have decided to get to know my arch nemesis more before I destroy you so that I can know how to do it more efficiently. I will not be how you referred to it "getting chummy" with you, but I would like to get to know your strengths and weaknesses so I can kill you more easily without you getting lucky again and running off. _

_However I do have some speculation about your letter. You refer to yourself as a house elf for the Dursleys which I can only assume are your relatives and so I do not understand how a pampered prince such as yourself can refer to himself in that manor unless you a have something you would like to tell me about your relatives._

_Also be aware that I will not harm your owl in the process no matter how much you try to annoy me and so she can stay to receive my correspondence so that Dumbledore will not get suspicious of the numerous birds breaching your window._

_Yours gracefully_

_The Big Dark Lord that Will Destroy You_

_Also known as Lord Voldermort_

Harry stared at the letter rubbing his eyes numerous times and trying to check its authenticity before giving up after a loud yawn and making his way back to his bed leaving the letter without a response until he had a nights rest to try to comprehend what the Dark Lord was really up to and what to respond with.

Harry woke to the pounding of his uncle's fist against his door, rising him from his slumber in order to do the endless list of chores that the man deemed necessary for Harry to gain barely enough food to survive on.

"I'm up!" Harry shouted at the door, his head beginning to pound like the door from the banging.

"Good!" His uncle replied "We are going out today and I want you to repaint the shed and your aunt wants you to weed the garden before we are back." There was silence for a minute from the other end of the door while his uncle waited for a response. Receiving nothing the man added "We will be back at six and don't do any of that freaky business while you're out, especially in front of the neighbours."

"Fine," Harry replied after taking a deep breath to stop himself from hitting the man with a hex, "But I want food when I've done."

His uncle grumbled outside of the door before his heavy foot steps indicated to Harry that he would comply and would not come inside the room. Harry let out the long held breath he did not even know he had been holding. He was in desperate need of food. He usually got care packages from Mrs Weasley and his friends Ron and Hermione but because Dumbledore had said not to mail him, he had not eaten anything in four days and he knew if he continued he wouldn't have any strength left. His uncle walking away from his response gave him hope of some food tonight although he knew it would not be able to be classed as a meal.

Harry turned towards the letter that he had received the previous night and began to muse in response. He had never told anyone about the Dursley's abuse of him. He had made sure to hide the bruises with glamour, accidental when he was young, but now completely instinctive when around someone. Harry knew that Mad Eye Moody should have been able to see the glamour that he had applied throughout the last school year, but he did not comment on it. Then again the Mad Eye Moody who had been teaching him was a disguised death eater so he did not expect him to really care.

No one cared.

So why was this stupid idiot of a Dark Lord deciding to take an interest? Harry was sure he could have got information about his strengths and weaknesses from just about anyone. Harry wasn't ready to talk about the Dursleys yet. Especially not since last summer. Not after what his uncle had done to him. Harry shuddered uneasily. Don't think about it the voice inside his head told him, every time he got close, he would shut out the images of last summer forever.

… His uncle coming towards him with that malicious grin on his face. The smell of stale beer from his night on the town with co-workers. The cruel laugh as he grabbed Harry's arm dragging him closer to him before…. "STOP! Don't think about it!" Harry shouted at himself. Dragging him out of his thoughts of the summer past, "You can't think about it, so just stop thinking about it and come up with some annoying response to send to," Harry re-read the line from Voldermort's letter with a grin on his face, "Mr Badass Dark Lord."

Harry had to admit that Voldermort was not what he had expected. He thought he would have received several death threats from the man upon receiving his letter. However Voldermort had clearly taken it aside and wrote his response… well as one of Harry's friends if Harry was to admit it. It looked from appearances of most of the letter that Voldermort could have been sending a response to one of his friends rather than his enemy especially with the preferred nick name that he had put in to the letter.

While musing what to put in his response, Harry strode over to the wardrobe changing in to Dudley's old hand me downs and rubbing his eyes of the sleep that had taken residence in there before grasping the handle of the door and opening it to an empty house ready to do his chores for the day.

Sitting by the shed painting the bottom panels, Harry thought of his response with ideas of what to send to the Badass Dark Lord what would be comical. Suddenly Harry sprung up with an idea in his head. Racing back to the house to grab his quill and parchment responding to Voldermort's letter, Harry also grabbed a red leather bound album from his bedside cabinet with a grin on his face. Running in to his cousin's room, Harry threw the book in to the scanner copying one of the pages and printing it off while writing his letter to Voldermort. Once finished, Harry attached the sheet of printing paper and ran back in to his own room to send off the letter.


	2. Blueprints and Daddies

Voldermort sat in the anti chamber of his head quarters musing over the letter he had sent to his arch nemesis. He thought about what the boy had said in his letter and kept re-reading over what he had said in regarding to his relatives. What he had sent the boy was true. He did know what it was like to sit there secluded in a building waiting to be rescued back to the wizarding world. He had grown up in an orphanage where he was not well liked and so was often secluded in his bedroom, locked away from the muggle world, keeping a distance from those who did not understand him. He knew he would not wish it on anybody, even if it was his enemy.

What Voldermort had heard of Potter's home life had allowed him to speculate that the boy was immensely spoilt by his muggle family and although being trapped in the walls of his home, he was waited on hand and foot. Well his information had come from Snape and so he deemed it to be trust worthy, especially as the man had taught the boy for four years, even though the boy was a Gryffindor, it is quite easy to understand home life by simply looking for certain signs and Snape had assured him in the death eater meeting last night that the boy had only showed signs of being pampered.

The boy's snowy owl flew though the window of his anti chamber and he jumped suddenly, almost excitedly, to receive news of the boy and his home life. He took the letter gratefully off the owl and she flew to perch on his thrown waiting, it seemed, for his response to the letter.

The letter was not what he was expecting from the boy. Well firstly there was the piece of paper that had accompanied the boy's letter showing a smiling photo of a boy which seemed to be muggle as it would not move. He moved the sheet of paper to the side and began to read the boys letter in hope of learning something new about the boy.

_

* * *

_

Dear Mouldy Warts,

_Mr Badass Dark Lord indeed. I thought I may be inclined to help you on your way to defeating me, after all what else do I have to look forward to? It is because of this decision that I have decided to include a photograph of me so you can print your wanted posters and complete your search board like the police have. _

_I would like to know if you actually know my address in order to come and kill me, after all you coming over here would vastly improve my summer, I may even get moved. Of course the stupid idiot of a headmaster would bring me back here next summer so you are welcome to try and kill me every summer if I get moved each time. If you plan on following though with this plan, the first week of summer would be very beneficial to me. Of course you would also need the address and so I have included it on the back of the photograph to help you when planning your raid on my uncle's house. _

_I would like to know where you get information on my home life. Considering as I have never once talked about my relatives to anyone, especially your death munchers, I can confidently say that all your time and effort in trying to gain information on it, other than from my self is a complete waste of time, especially as I am so good at hiding things. _

_I thank you for not harming my owl and as long as she is not in any danger I believe she will stay to wait for your reply before heading back to me and so you no longer need to add the tracking charms to her or the letter. _

_I should warn you that if you do try to come to my uncle's house that Dumbles has placed blood wards on the house as well as a few others so that you can not enter. I would like to point out however, after further reading, that due to you being raised from the dead and all by my blood you can now enter, only you though, I don't really care for your little munchers in my confinements. _

_You may believe I am suicidal in telling you all of this but I would rather die than stay here any longer in the first place. I would love to get up and go but Bumbles would most likely find me and bring me back. Maybe you could just come and take me with you, I don't even mind if it's to torture me as long as I am away from this house. You seriously have no idea what it is like in this place._

_Wow, I am messed up; I am actually asking you to come and kill me, or take me away and torture me rather than to stay in this house. Well my Badass Dark Lord, I can safely say that that is not your image of a pampered prince you were expecting was it. I know you would like me to tell you about my relatives but I will not even confide in my best friends let alone my enemy about what happens in this house and so I do not feel like confiding my home life to someone who just wants to kill me. Although there are advantages, after all you could just come and kill me when you find out and get it over and done with. Or you may just stop hunting me for your own amusement and let me suffer._

_I am glad you have a sense of humour. I think that a Dark Lord who can't take a joke would be just the worse thing in the world; then again a Dark Lord who is trying to kill you since birth is also the worst thing in the world so at least were only down to one bad thing. _

_I am also inclined to ask if you would forewarn me when your Weight Watchers Meeting begins so that I can be prepared. After all I do watch these things even though I don't need to loose any weight… or sanity._

_Any way thanks for the heads up about the attack in a few weeks, please feel free to move it forward, a little warning about it before hand would also be appreciated. _

_All my love_

_The Lightning Master _

_A.K.A That Boy Wonder Harry Potter!_

* * *

Voldermort glared at the piece of paper. There was something completely insane with the boy. Telling his enemy his exact address and sending a photo for… wanted posters? What exactly were they? He presumed it was a muggle concept and would get Nott on it right away. He turned to the accompanying piece of paper with the boy's photo on it and turned it over to reveal indeed the address of Mr Potter, but what seemed to be accompanied were a rough sketch of blue prints showing where each bedroom was and who they belonged to, along with the words scrawled at the bottom "Just in case…" Voldermort grinned to himself. Yes this boy definitely had the same sense of humour he did.

"Lucius!" He shouted towards the hall way and the blond haired death eater came and knelt before him.

"My Lord?"

"I want you to take these blue prints and address and make sure this is where Potter is staying. Do not attack, only scope and I want the results immediately. Make a list of the wards on the house also to see how well protected the boy is."

"Yes, my Lord."

He turned the paper back over to reveal the photograph of a grinning happy third year with his arms that would have been slung around two friends that had been cut out the photograph.

However upon close inspection, Voldermort started to notice things. His eyes were familiar. Those eyes where of his wife who has had been killed at the hands of Dumbledore. The eyes of the woman who he had sworn to protect. But then, how could his enemy possibly have his wife's eyes. Maybe it was just coincidence as there must be plenty of people with that shade of eye colour. He started at the photograph for a long time, noticing more features that seemed to belong to his wife. Finding himself becoming infuriated with himself for picking out such features even though they could not even possibly be his wife's, Voldermort walked up to his desk and wrote back to Potter, pondering on an idea about those features.

Lucius returned and knelt before Voldermort once again.

"My Lord the blue prints and address are indeed one for my Harry Potter however he is not well protected. There are four wards placed upon the house, anti-apparition, anti-portkey, a blood ward and an underage magic ward to detect the use of it. I believe that Potter can be taken from the house at any time my Lord."

"Hmm… Thank you Lucius, you are dismissed"

Surely Potter would have been more protected than that…

Harry Potter let out a long aspirated sigh while looking tiredly at his potions homework which he was supposed to be doing over the summer. Harry, despite popular belief, mainly from Snape himself, was very good at potions and he made many in the room of requirement over the past two years for the summer when he returned to the Dursley's so that the bruising would not hurt as much and that he would be wide awake for the endless chores that the Dursley's loaded Harry with each time he returned. However he did not make any attempt in potions with a potions teacher who hated him and who would mark his potion down no matter how it turned out. No. Harry settled for the rubbish scores while he knew his OWLs would be satisfactory to get him in to the classes he needed to become… well Harry did not know what he wanted to do with his life. Everyone expected him to become an Auror, after all he was the saviour of the wizarding world, the boy who lived. The truth was no one ever asked Harry what he wanted to be because everyone just assumed he would do what they thought he would do.

It was two days since he had sent the letter to Voldermort. The stupid Dark Lord had yet to reply and Hedwig was with him leaving Harry at the mercy of the Dursleys with no contact to the wizarding world. Harry had begun to get lonely without his usual company and began to worry about what could have happened. Sure Voldermort had promised not to harm her but he was a Dark Lord and couldn't be trusted anyway. The truth was Harry was scared for his oldest friend. She had been the one Hagrid had bought for him. His first birthday present and she had become his oldest friend and he did not want a mad man with magic to take her away from him. Harry becoming agitated with worry for his friend got up to look out of the window, scrying the sky in hope that his friend would come back.

Harry's worry became short lived when he spotted a speck of white against the night sky flying towards his window. His excitement for his returned friend only grew when he spotted the letter from his enemy attached to her leg. Harry immediately threw the window open and stepped back to allow the graceful owl to land and perch on the desk waiting to be relieved of her package. Harry approached the owl and gently took the letter but his excitement could not be contained and so he tore the letter open to read what his nemesis had written to him this time. However his letter was definitely not one that he expected.

_

* * *

_

Dear Harry,

_Yes I know you are wondering by the sudden loss of nickname however I am in need of a favour which I know you will most likely refuse. You see when you gave me your photograph I thought it was rather… idiotic of you to do so. Furthermore I already knew what you looked like and so it was not exactly necessary. However when I looked closer at the photograph, I noticed something. I can not tell you yet as I am not certain and would not like to put you in any kind of situation. However I would like to request that you fill a vial of blood and send it with the next letter, if you decide to send a reply, with your owl. However I do not expect you to believe that I will not use it for harmful purposes so I have decided to swear an oath on the matter._

_**I, Tom Marvollo Riddle, swear on my magic and my life that I will not use the vial of Harry James Potters Blood for anything but the composition potion that I would like to test, that the potion is not harmful and would not harm Harry James Potter's life in any way.**_

_Now to get back to your letter, I will not use anything against you about what happens in your muggle hell hole as I am sure you know I lived in my own muggle hell hole when I was a child and so I commend you on your outrageousness and suicidal nature._

_Although I do thank you for the blue prints to the house so that when I do come to retrieve you it will be quite easy to get to your room without searching the whole house. Furthermore the address will come in handy for the newly required Sat Nav as long as Severus can work out how to get the damn thing to work. Maybe we can acquire guns and make it look like a muggle kidnapping although I do not think Dumbledore would believe that I was not behind it. Especially with you being the saviour of the world. However your suicidal tendencies are beginning to scare me as I should be the one who is going to kill you and not yourself._

_Furthermore I am finding that I enjoy picking your brains about your ideas as it gives me and insight about you. However I would like to know how you watch my "Weight Watcher Meetings" and why you called it that in the first place. I can assure you some of my followers need to put on weight not try to loose it. If you would kindly answer how you can see them and why you need forewarning then I will forewarn you that I have another one tonight and if you can see them, brace yourself tonight because I have a couple of followers to punish for their actions._

_Kind regards_

_Tom M. Riddle_

_Lord Voldermort_

* * *

Harry stared at the letter. Surely it was a joke. The Dark Lord Mouldy Shorts seriously could not actually be suggesting he likes to write to his arch enemy. He can not be seriously asking for a favour and swearing an oath to prove it would NOT hurt him. This is the man who tried to kill him four times in his life and yet he's swearing an oath not to use his blood to hurt him. Harry was sure the man was senile. There is no other way Voldermort would have written that letter. He felt something when he read it though. He did not know what it was, compassion maybe, and uncertainty definitely and care… no, Voldermort did not care for anyone.

But Harry could feel it, a strange sensation coming from the bond. It was an unknown feeling that Harry had never experienced from the Dursleys. He could not name it but he knew it was important and he wondered what was making Voldermort feel that way.

Sighing Harry picked up a piece of parchment ready to write his reply. However he stopped and reached for the letter again. Looking over it once again Harry noticed the shaky handwriting of the first two paragraphs, especially the oath. Harry stared with a sinking feeling that Voldermort had actually been serious and he needed Harry's help. Heaving a sigh, Harry stood up and made his way over to his trunk where he opened it to retrieve one of his empty potions vials. Making sure it was not contaminated, Harry grabbed his potions knife and slid it over his wrist, just as he had so many times, but this time instead of relief, he felt hopeful. Carefully Harry allowed his blood to spill in to the vial. Once Harry saw that the vial was full, he quickly covered his wrist with one of his many bandages and capped the bottle and searched for a blood replenishing potion.

Shakily Harry stood up and made his way back to the desk before grabbing the new length of parchment and writing his response.


	3. Blood and Potions

_The snowy owl invaded his private quarters yet again bringing a let and what seemed to be a vial of red liquid, which he assumed was blood, to the Dark Lord. He hastily grabbed the vial and placed it on the desk in front of him before taking the parchment and ripping it open in suspense and excitement knowing now who this boy may be._

_

* * *

_

Dear,

_I am at a loss of what to call you. You called me Harry but now I do not know what to call you in return. Would you still like Mr Badass Dark Lord or would you like your real name or another nick name. I do not know why you are being so nice in your last letter, yet I can not say that I minded it either. I am quite curious as to why you would want my blood but as you swore an oath and will tell me after the potion is completed, I have decided to comply with you, against my better nature mind you, and give you what you want. _

_You should feel so honoured. I don't normally give people what they want. Even those stupid idiots that believe they are my friend do not get that. I know why they hang around me after all. I am not stupid. Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you were on the other side of the fight? You know as in if I was dark and you were light? Stupid idea really. I mean you work on the side of the light, there's more chance of Snape playing professional quidditch than that really. _

_The blue prints, address and picture are always necessary in a raid Voldie; even you should know that after all how on earth are you going to know where you're going, how to get in and who your target is. I'm trying to hurry you along so I can get out of here. I've been here two weeks already and he's… Doesn't matter, don't need to think about it. In any case Voldiemister… you got a Sat Nav? WHY? You do know there a muggle electronic device right? _

_**OH NO the Dark Lord has gone to the muggles!**_

_Seriously though, you actually thought of kidnapping? Well it could work I suppose… when are you willing to try? And I can see your meetings though my scar. I have no idea how, I thought you already knew anyway considering as you always curse my name as soon as I'm there. Unfortunately Dreamless Sleep does nothing against them so I started learning occlumency. Thanks for the heads up by the way on the meetings. I guess I owed you an explanation considering as I got out of watching two imbeciles get themselves hurt by the Big Baddie Dark Lordie. If you have any books that you could lend on the subject by the way feel free to mail them back to me._

_I felt this emotion from you a few hours ago, must have been about 11PM and I wondered what you were doing to feel that way. I must say I have never felt that emotion before and I don't think I have ever felt it off you so it must have been a strong emotion in order to make me feel it though the shields I had in place for your Alcoholics Anonymous meeting that was supposed to take place tonight._

_Why do I feel like I'm sending this letter to a friend? After all we ARE arch enemies' right? It must be your emotions that are causing me to be this calm. Damn! Stop it before the barriers open up and I see things I really don't want to see._

_How do you think Bumblebee's face would look if I pointed out that you were like a father to me? After all you've been a constant presence in my life since birth and have taught me right from wrong, punishing me for being where I shouldn't have been but yet never done any "serious" harm to me yet. Maybe I should write to him and tell him just so I can check out the response…_

_I think I would like to sum this up now before I drop at my desk. That blood took something out of me especially because I haven't eaten today. Have a nice meeting and just so you know you don't have to kill someone at every one of your Anger Management Classes you know. You can just tell them off, otherwise you will kill off your army before you even fight. Wait, no do that ignore what I said kill plenty of them to prove your point._

_Toodles Darkie_

_HP Sauce_

_A.K.A Boy who has not so great luck._

* * *

Voldermort stared at the parchment and then at the vial of blood that had come with it. The boy was stupid. When he had said a vial he did not mean the largest you could find and fill it to the top. He was already supposed to kill him but the boy was making it easier that to fight against him and it would just tarnish his reputation if he killed the boy by taking to much, especially when he swore an oath the not use the blood to hurt him.

He thought back to the conversation he had had with Severus the previous day…

"My Lord," Severus greeted and bowed before him. However it was clear that Severus was tired, even at nine at night; the man must have been marking or holding detentions for Gryffindors. Severus remained in the bow until Voldermort had released him.

"You may stand Severus. I have asked you here to create a potion for me to give to one of my followers. I expect it to be brewed to perfection, there can be no mistakes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord" came his reply.

"Good," getting up, Voldermort walked over to the bookshelf that accommodated the left wall of his study and found the green leather bound journal before handing it to Severus. "I need you to make the Composition Potion and bring it to me in tomorrow. I trust that will not be a problem."

"Of course not my Lord. May I ask what this potion is to do? I have never seen this journal before." Severus responded intrigued by the book that had been placed in his hands.

"You would not have Severus, it is one of Salazar's journals and you would have not been able to read it if I had not unlocked it just moments ago. The Composition Potion will determine a child's birth mother and father from five drops of their blood and I have an associate who would like to be sure that the child, who claims to be his, is his. I trust that secrecy could be kept with you Severus?"

"Yes, my Lord. I will go to my own potions lab and brew this straight away."

"Then you may leave." As Severus got up to leave an idea shot though him, "Oh, and Severus," The man turned around, "You will tell Luscious I want to see him in three days time"

"Yes, My Lord." Came as the response and the man exited swiftly out of the room.

Voldermort sat down on his thrown staring at the picture of his lost wife and then at the picture, who he now thought, may actually be his son.

Voldermort sat back re reading the letter though waiting for Snape to walk though his doors. Yes he knew exactly what feeling the boy was referring to and what he was doing at the time. Sitting in his thrown staring at the pictures of the boy and his wife whom was taken. It was love and loss at the same time. Grief over the one who he had lost and now the one who he may have found. Voldermort just hoped he was right and hadn't gotten his hopes up about the boy.

The door opened and a man in tall black robes opened slipped in though the crack carrying a vial of blue potion.

"Here is the potion, my Lord. Is this all you need of me?" The man said as he placed the vial on to the desk in front of him.

He knew the man must have been tired. He studied his body language noticing how he was shaking from exhaustion of making sure the perfection of the potion, ensuring he gave the best to his lord. His head was bowed because the lights were to bright in his eyes after being down in his dungeons for the past 24 hours, ensuring that his survival was created with the potion.

"Yes Severus, you may go and get some rest. Your Lord thanks you for your quick and flawless brewing." Almost eager to get the man out of the study so that he could check the boys true heritage. Severus noticing his Lord eagerness to get rid of him, bowed and left the man in the room alone, conveying a message to the two death eater guards that his Lord does not want to be disturbed.

Once left in the room, Voldermort withdrew the silver basis from his desk and scourgifying the bowl to ensure there would be no complication, he emptied the contents of the blue vial in to the bowl. Once the liquid settled in the bowl, he hesitantly reached for the blood vial, which would soon determine his future, uncorking it and pouring five drops of the deep red liquid in to the bowl waiting for the names of the biological parents of the boy to appear.

The Dark Lord hated waiting. How long was it until the stupid potion worked anyway? Maybe he was supposed to say something and he hadn't. Two hours he had been staring at the stupid thing. Salazar Slytherin had better have got the instructions right. After all Snape was petrified so he had obviously followed the instructions thoroughly enough to make it work. He got up and ran to the book shelf, almost tripping over his robes in the attempt. At last he found the original journal and read though the instructions.

Well there just had to be something he missed! Scrambling back over to his desk he hissed out in parseltounge to show the names of those who breathed life. A swirling silver mist came out of the bowl and memories began to play of his precious Lily standing next to a crib with a boy in her arms rocking her to sleep as he cried. The memory faded leaving the name Lily Evans behind. Voldermort's breathing hitched as the name faded bringing another memory of himself standing in front of the baby boy with his wand pointed at his own son's forehead. The ghostly image faded once again leaving the name Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior hanging in the air in front of the Dark Lord face.

Voldermort stared at the words as the faded; wishing them to come back, just to make sure it was true. The memories taunted him. He had killed his own Lily, tried to kill his own son on the same night. All because of that Bastard that was Albus Dumbledore.

Voldermort screamed out in rage. He hated that man with a passion. He hated that man with every fibre in his new bones. He made him kill his own wife, almost made him kill his own son and left his son with MUGGLES! It was safe to say Albus Dumbledore would not be alive for much longer. Not if he could help it.

Voldermort grabbed a piece of parchment of his desk and wrote a message to his son who was most likely anxious about a reply.

_

* * *

_

Harry

_Be ready for Friday, I have some interesting news. Make sure those muggles don't touch you or I will kill them._

_Tom_

* * *

He knew it wasn't much but he felt it was all he needed in order to convey his message. He quickly tied the message to his son's own and got her to fly swiftly to his son in case of an emergency.

He knew he was seething. The man had taken his family away from both his son and himself. He knew that Lily was adopted just as he was. They had both performed the same potion to know the truth about their heritage. He knew he would never be able to forget that he had caused his wife's death or that he had almost tried to kill his own son four times already. However he did not know the truth until now. He would take his son from those disgusting muggles, remove any glamour that Dumbledore or Lily had placed on him and he would work though his problems with his son until they could become a happy, if not so slightly dysfunctional family.

He would have liked to rest now. Those hours of staring at the potion had been both infuriating and exhausting. But he knew he could not sleep. He knew he had to plan. He had to get his only son away from Dumbledore and those pathetic excuses for muggles who he could assume were abusing him.

Who could he trust? Severus? Lucius? Most definitely not Bella. No he, Lucius and Severus would go. They were the only three who knew of Lily and they knew how much I loved her. They would understand. They would rescue Harry from those pathetic muggles.

Friday.

He had told the boy Friday. He would get him on the Thursday night instead, just to make sure the boy did not tell Dumbledore. He would kill those pathetic muggles who dared hurt his son and he would take Harry to safety where no one would harm him again.

He called for Severus and Lucius, feeling a bit guilty for the lack of sleep that they both had been having due to his obsession. They did not know the root of it but they knew that he was obsessed with something and would tell them when he needed. Now he needed to tell them.

"Father in deed" Voldermort mused out loud, "the boy has no idea how right he is…"

Two black figures walked in to the room, both still drowsy but refusing to show it in front of their Lord. He smiled at them in welcome; they were his original and closest friends. When Lily had vanished however, he had gone on a rampage, determined to avenge her murder but unsure how to go about it. He refused comfort of the two black figures who had arrived to meet him. He had treated them as his followers. He knew they were not really his followers. Friends were not followers. They were there to comfort when one had lost and to stand beside one when in need of strength and these two had done it admirably and without question. He just hoped he was not asking to much of them again.

"My Lord" they said simultaneously taking a knee in front of him.

"Firstly, you two really need to stop calling me that. I am sorry for how I treated you after Lily died but I should never have let it come to this. You are my friends not my followers and you should not kneel before me. Please stand and call me as you used to."

The two stared at him in shocked silence, casting glances at each other to reassure the other that he had just said that.

"Fine Tom, you're forgiven. Now why the hell did you wake me up at 3AM to come here?" Luscious drawled, yawning after finishing his question to prove his tiredness.

"I am also sorry for that my friends but I have urgent matters to discus with you."

"And it couldn't wait," Severus supplied nodding his head knowingly. "You used the potion yourself didn't you?"

"Yes I did Severus. It was not my own blood, but the blood… of my son."

The two cast glances at each other again before resting their wide eyes on him again

"Are you sure, Tom?" Lucius managed to say.

"Yes. I need to get him out of that house Dumbledore put him in. We have until 11PM tonight to plan to get him to come with us when we arrive" He confirmed. "I have blue prints to his house, his address and a photograph; if you need it" He raised an eyebrow "of course you really shouldn't need that, I am sure."

"Oh," Severus raised his own eyebrow "And why would that be?"

"Because you have both seen Harry Potter numerous times and I can tell you honestly that you could pick him out of a crowd."

The shocked expressions were simultaneous. Of course they knew Harry Potter, the boy was famous and all over the papers. Severus taught him potions and Lucius had had enough dealings in the past to pick him out of a line up. However they were unsure on what to think of this information. Was Tom being serious or was he convinced that Potter was his son. Voldermort watched the expressions of confusion and scepticism on the faces of his two friends. He smirked wickedly at them.

"Do you want proof?" He asked innocently while walking over to the desk placing five drops of blood in to the potion again and activating it. The mist swirled out again confirming for the two men that Voldermort was indeed the father of Harry Potter.

"So," Severus raised an eyebrow, "what's the plan?"


	4. Maybe they shouldn't have waited

Three men in plain black robes waited down an alley scanning for magical signatures to ensure they were alone in the neighbourhood. They had expected the boy to call the Order and tell them about Voldermort's attempt to come for him on the Friday. However it seemed that the boy had just waited until Voldermort had arrived to see what happened. Considering as the boy could not exactly tell Dumbledore that he had been corresponding with the Dark Lord frequently. The three men made their way over to the house that the boy had given them and walked up to the door, unlocking it with magic, and sneaking slowly inside.

It was 11 PM and Petunia was cleaning the table top while watching the 11 o'clock news not even noticing the three men enter. One stood behind her and silently stunned her leaving her in the middle of the room to ensure that she would not interfere with their plans. The television still playing at full volume drowning out the sound of what was most likely the muggle son having sex with his girlfriend, and from the sounds coming from upstairs, it was becoming very rough.

It was at this time that the three men took a glance around the room. There were pictures of the whale of a boy all over the room at various ages and part taking in various activities. There was however no sign that another child lived there.

Voldermort made his way back towards the hall way his anger already bubbling at the small sign of neglect when he noticed the padlocks on the cupboard under the stairs as he was about to pass it. Curiosity got the better of him and he took out his want casting more unlocking spells, slowly easing the creaking door open and peering in to the cramped confines of the cupboard.

Anger coursed though his veins. HOW DARE THEY! My son! In that confined space. How long had be been forced to live there before moving to a larger room. The confined space was smaller than a broom cupboard that had been used by many students; he included, partaking in less academic activities, often with the opposite sex. His son had been forced to like in a small space with no window to see the sky, just the spiders to keep him company. Locked away like a criminal if the locks on the outside of the door were to go by.

The only reason he knew that Harry had been using this room as a bedroom in the first place was the untidy scrawl on the piece of paper stuck on the back of the cupboard door proudly displaying it to his son that he did have a place of safety in the house. Voldermort however was less than happy. How dare those abusive muggles abuse his child like this? This was neglect. From the blue prints that Harry had drawn, there was enough room for another child upstairs as there was only two other rooms being used, his cousins and his aunt and uncle.

Withdrawing from the cupboard Voldermort looked up to see Lucius and Severus looking at his with confused expressions. He started at them, his anger plain on his face and growled "This used to be his room!" Neither of the men were prepared for that revelation and both began to get angry while they two stepped forward to see just how neglected this child really was.

However as the men bent down to get a closer look at the cupboard that the boy had been forced to live it, a painful scream erupted though the house closely followed by a hard crack of skin smacking skin, which was soon followed by another round of banging. The men looked at each other with raised eyebrows. The cousin of Harry's sure liked it rough with his girl. The men carried on searching though the cupboard to make sure that Harry was not still living in the confined space.

It was then that the men slowly made it up the stairs, going first to the guest room to make sure that no one was in there. The room was empty but smelt of wet dog and floral perfume which caused the men to wrinkle their noses in disgust. Who ever had taken the room before they had arrived smelt foul and they had no wishes to meet them. In a silent agreement they closed the door behind them and headed towards the main bedroom of which the parents of the cousin who was currently having sex claimed as their own. Opening the door however they found no sign of life, even checking the wardrobe and bathroom to ensure they were not hiding if they had been heard while downstairs. Due to the lack of Vernon Dursley, they assumed he had spent the night down at the pub and so they resumed their search of the house in order to take Harry away safely.

They each gave a sly look knowing that they would find a sex scene behind the door of Harry's cousin. They banged the door open ready to stun the girl and boy behind the wooden frame but there was no one there to stun. The men looked at each other confused. Maybe it was Harry who enjoyed the rough sex. Voldermort was the first to speak. "I guess my son likes it rough then, eh?" with a sly grin on his face "Maybe he is saying goodbye to his lady friend. Shall we go say hello boys?" Each had a smirk on their faces as they strode over to the remaining door which they knew was Harry's room.

However on further inspection of the door they noticed something was definitely amiss in the Dursley house hold. The door had numerous locks on it all on the outside making it possible for the boy to be locked in there without any hope of escape. Furthermore the installed cat flap was another tell tale sign of abuse. The only way the boy could receive food and drink which would obviously not be full meals due to the size of the gap.

Voldermort began to feel a sinking feeling as he heard the grunts on the other side of the door. Low, heavy and most obviously not a young boys. The three men looked horrified at the thought of what they may find on the other side of the door but they knew they had come to rescue Harry and so they needed to go in there no matter how much they may have been afraid to. With a slow nod of his head, the three men lifted their feet and kicked the door down.

Whatever they were expecting to find on the other side of the door; it most certainly wasn't what they saw.

The three men stood in the door way, each heart beginning to beat faster than they ever had before at the sight before them. It was incomprehensible to them. Everyone feared the Dark Lord Voldermort and what he and his followers could do if you do not submit to their wishes; however this scene was enough to turn any mans stomach. The sight was too sickening.

Even Lord Voldermort could not comprehend what had happened in the room. The usual white washed walls were splattered and smeared in an unnatural deep red gleam that screamed for help throughout the room. The bare floor boards holding more of the red liquid, smeared as though something had been dragged across the room. The lack of colour drew clear indications how much of the red liquid had been spilt through the room. The desk, usually scattered with an array of objects, including parchment, quills and ink, had been cleared in haste being strewn on the floor, as though to prove a point of strength and anger to an unwilling victim.

In this case however it was truly an unwilling participant. A potions knife could be spotted abandoned on the floor with wet blood settled on the blade, most likely from its use of self mutilation. A needle lay secluded, empty of its contents, most likely pumping though the boys system. The Dark Lord Voldermort's hear sank as he viewed the scene in front of him.

Harry, his defenceless son, had been bound on the bed, stripped of all clothing, lying on his front, which was oozing red liquid from many lacerations of which only those on his wrist seemed to be self inflicted. Thankfully, the boy was unconscious, most likely from blood loss, exhaustion and most likely withdrawal or overdose to the drug that pumped though his system. The pierce holes along the boys left fore arm were from various attempts to score a hit from the substance that passed though the needle. Most likely heroine, Voldermort thought.

Laid across the bed on the blood soaked sheets, his uncle was still pressed within him rocking back and forth with a malicious grin on his face. A knife in hand, scraping his back, tracing the scars from previous beatings, trying to find the perfect place to add new scars. At last he found it and began to pierce the skin, the gleam in his eyes becoming brighter as the chalky marble skin beneath him began to ooze the salty red syrup from the fresh cut.

His insides screamed in rage, pain, and guilt. Horrific images played in his mind of what he had just seen and his imagination took over thinking of what had happened in those previous minutes they wasted checking though rooms, detained before taking his son from pain. Anger coursed though his veins in realisation that he had allowed this man to carry on while staring in shock from the scene before him. His reached out in rage, grabbing the man from behind and using inhuman force; he grabbed the revolting man and pulled him away from his son.

His anger drove him forward, barking at Lucius to hold the man while he decided to beat the muggle man with his fists causing large bruising to appear on the once confident man, determined to punish the man for the crimes against his son.

Severus began to yell his name but anger did not allow recognition as he continued to act in revenge. Finally, after numerous attempts to get Voldermort to listen to him, Severus walked over to his friend pulling him away from the man to get him to see reason.

"Tom," Severus hesitated, seeing the murderous and hurt look him his friend's eyes, glancing at the small body on the bed, he continued "You need to think about Harry. We need to get him out of here. If we leave him like that for to long we will be too late to save him."

His friend looked at the limp body of his son lay on the bed, noticing the shallow and hitched breaths, the blood that still oozed from the various lacerations on his body; the drugs in his system working against his needs. All thoughts of murdering the muggle responsible died away, being replaced with those of safety for his only son, victimised and abused, as Severus had pointed out, most likely dying. Voldermort knew his friend was right so with a sigh and a nod at his friend he replied "Severus, take him to his new room please. Make sure he lives because I can not loose him again and if I do there will be hell to pay."

Severus nodded in understanding, laying a calming hand on Voldermort's shoulder before walking over to the abandoned child, picking him up carefully and leaving the scene. Voldermort then turned to Lucius and the porky man who was still being restrained by the older wizard. "Lucius, how about you take this scum and his wife to the dungeons, until I can … deal with them" he said, a malicious expression set on his face. Lucius just nodded at his friend knowing the feeling that would have gone though his mind seeing his child in the same position. Lucius pictured the dungeons, trying to blank out the scene of the room and left, collecting the aunt from the lounge.

Tom looked around once again at his son's old room. No it could not be called a room; it was a cell of his childhood which he would now be free of. Coming to his senses Voldermort decided to gather his son's possessions to avoid his son coming back to the hell he had been forced to live in.

Opening the old and broken wardrobe and seeing the rags that they had given Harry caused more anger, knowing now how far these muggles had abused his son. Leaving the clothes, he began to gather school books, parchment, inks and robes. There was nothing personal, not which was showing. All items of menial life with no social life, letters or even photographs. Sighing, realising that the things important to his son would be hidden from his "family" he would have to summon them to him. Pointing his want in to the air he cried "Accio, Harry Potter's hidden possessions". Items began to appear from around the room, mostly hidden under the floor boards but a stash of heroin also appeared from the broken and battered bedside draws, landing in front of him. With the objects came a cardboard box labelled "Freaks things" which Tom noticed had never opened but decided to let Harry discover what was in the box.

Grabbing the box and the other possessions, Voldermort packed them in to the battered trunk found in the wardrobe. However he looked back at the heroin that sat in front of him wondering whether to bring it with him. Although the idea of his son being dependant on drugs, he did not think it would be beneficial to Harry's recovery so he slipped the little bottles and the needles in to his cloak pocket along with his son's wand. Turning back to the trunk, Voldermort shrank it, placed it in his pocket and taking one last sweeping look at the cell, grabbing the snowy owl's cage and apparating to his son's new rooms at the manor.


	5. Stories that were told

It had been sixty eight hours since Harry had been rescued from the Dursleys and the list of discovered injuries were increasing every hour. Severus had become increasingly distressed at each new injury his scan provided; along with the date and the circumstances the injury was inflicted. There were several broken bones mended, of which his arm had been broken a total of seventeen times and yet the bone was still as strong as it would have been without ever being broken. The extent of his injuries however caused many complications that Severus was trying to fix including a ruptured appendix which had happened at the time of the rescue and Severus concluded that had he been any later in his surgery, the young boy clinging to life would not have made it. This was one of the numerous injuries and complications that Severus had cursed the group for not getting to the boy any sooner. Severus had concluded from his lengthy scans that the abuse of the boy preceded the boys stay at Hogwarts and though dates was able to determine the first blow had been when the boy had reached the age of two.

Severus was fearful for each injury that the boy had received. He did not fear for his life when telling his friend the extent of his son's injuries but he feared for the relationship and the time it would take to build up trust and love between the two. He knew that their relationship would be strained, at least in the first year as a boy who had been though this abuse and the events that he had, as well as the fact that his father had tried to kill him five times already, would not be able to trust so easily. He had decided to give the two space and the raids on the muggles had been stopped completely while his friend Tom had become increasingly frustrated and scared for his son and his road to recovery. The man had constantly checked in the room every twenty minutes to ensure his son was still breathing and the only reason the time had been that long was because Lucius had tried to keep him busy and calm ensuring him that his son was in Severus's care and would be safe.

Dumbledore on the other hand had not even noticed the boy had gone missing. It was obvious that the boy had never been checked on or guarded like the boy had been told numerous times. It appeared that the boy had been left to his own devices over the summer with no protection from his abusive family. The boy who had now been abused by his relatives, who had now been found out to be the dark lords son, leader of the light and supposed to be the only one to defeat the Dark Lord being left with no protection. There did not even appear to be any wards on the house as the three of them, Severus, Lucius and Tom, had been able to access the house with no resistance and Dumbledore had not even found out. It had appeared that the man obviously did not care about the boy, his safety or his loneliness. He only cared for his weapon which he believed would do anything for you.

Severus knew however that Tom cared very much for the boy, whom only a week ago he was planning a raid to kill. Severus believed it was because he boy was the last link to Lily Tom had on earth. The boy had an effect on Tom that Severus saw in Lucius whenever he talked about Draco, proudness glistening in his eyes and excitement and adoration in his voice. The man would kill every man on earth to keep the boy safe, and his guilt from the death of his late wife, caused the driving force that Tom needed in order to keep the boy out of harms way.

Severus looked down at the still unconscious boy, thinking of all the verbal and emotional abuse he had caused the boy to suffer with no consideration that the boy, who he once believed to be Dumbledore's Golden Boy, may be dealing with in his home life. He did the same as many others believing that the man was keeping the boy safe and under his watch at all times where the boy was pampered to his ever whim. Of course Severus now knew the truth; the boy's childhood had been in correlation to his own very hard. Severus had been abused as a child but not to the extent of the child in front of him. It was now, however, that Severus felt guilt in what the child had endeavoured throughout his life; most likely feeling alone, unloved and useless.

The boy had mumbled numerous times with the words "freak" "worthless" and "deserved it". He believed young Harry thought he deserved all the abuse he had endured throughout his years living with those beasts that could not even be called human. They did not deserve the title of the same species after what they had done to a child, and of all those children, the child who had stopped the Death Eaters killing them for many years. Now, they were targets for one man, and only one man would get the revenge for what the people had done to his son. They were currently locked in the dungeons in the same conditions that they believed Harry was kept in, with holding food from them as punishment, a curse ensuring they had the same injures as the boy had received indicated on the scroll with more appearing every time the scroll undated itself. Severus grinned at the length of injuries the two would have to suffer but there was resentment in his mind over the amount of injuries the boy had had to endure.

The abuse, however, would be stopped.

There would be no more hurt for the boy.

The three men had sworn that no harm would ever come to Harry again. They would do everything in their power to ensure the boy would come to no harm and they had made an unbreakable to never hurt Harry ever again. Tom had cried for his son numerous times. He had already mourned for the death of Lily and so he felt less pain for his love. Although he knew he had been manipulated by Albus Dumbledore,

Tom felt anger at himself for what he had done. He knew he could never know that Dumbledore had stooped so low to get at Tom, removing his wife and child then causing Tom to try to kill them both. The guilt caused anger. Tom knew that he had been the one to kill his wife and she had screamed and begged him to stop. She had screamed his name. Tom. Not Voldermort, but Tom.

The three men had planned going to meet with goblins by the end of the week but due to Harry's extensive condition the place had been changed and the goblins would be coming to Riddle Manor instead to hold their meeting and to find out how Dumbledore had been able to manipulate Tom and Harry so much. Another reason for the goblin meeting was due to the numerous spells that Harry had on him including compulsion charms, a love potion and charm instilled in his system, repulsion charms that had began to weaken and numerous power binding spells which Severus would need help to remove.

Checking the boy's vital signs again, Severus sighed as he heard the door creak open.

"Severus?" a call was heard from the door. Severus turned around and came face to face with his friend. The man seemed broke; his eyes still red from the amount of crying the man had done over the past few days. "Has anything changed?" hope evident in his voice. Severus sighed again and shook his head indicating the boy had not changed since the man had come in only twenty minutes ago.

"Tom, he will be ok. He is getting better but he needs a lot of rest and his in recession. He mumbles about it being his fault. He had been abused since he was young and it is going to be hard but I think you will make a great father if you explained to him when he wakes up what happened and that you do love him and apologise for everything you have caused." Severus replied.

He knew he may be a bit clinical and harsh on the man but he knew Tom needed to know what to do. He had never felt like this since Lily had supposedly died and that was before he had turned blind in rage and grown cold hearted. The man had to know how to help the boy and Severus knew that in Harry's place, he would want to know what happened to him and why it had happened. He needed to tell Harry what Dumbledore had done and how what he had been dosed and spelled with. It would not be easy and Harry would most likely be in denial at first but he knew that he would eventually forgive them; or rather he hoped this was the case.

Tom nodded in understanding walking over to when his son lay and stoked his hair with compassion and love, desperately willing him with all his love to wake up soon and be ok. Severus left the room quietly knowing that he would want time alone with his son, especially due to the situation but as he slipped out the room he heard Tom begin to speak as he did every time he sat beside his son's bedside.

"Harry, son, I know that must be stage to hear. You never really grew up knowing anyone who you could call dad and who would love you like a son. It's my fault that you grew up without a mother…If I could go back I would change everything. I promise you that I would have taken you away from there and you would have grown up with a father and friend and a family to love you. I know I've hurt you. I've made you loose everyone that loved you. It was my entire fault. There are only two major regrets in my life Harry and they were killing your mother and trying to kill you. When I lost your mother, I thought Dumbledore had killed her and I thought I'd lost her forever… I never knew she'd… I know all the things I have done in my life but loosing your mother was so hard for me. I don't know why she left yet but I am hoping the goblins can help with out with the information. I just know that she hated Dumbledore and would never have gone over to him. I suspect…"his voice waivered, "I suspect that she was taken forcefully from me, against her will. I know she loved me. God, I loved her so much. She was so beautiful, you know? She had these amazing emerald green eyes; I will never forget those eyes when they glistened at me with her love. I know she loved you Harry, she died to save you. She tried to tell me but I…" It was at this that Tom broke down in to tears thinking of the one she loved.

"Don't cry" came a horse cry from the bed. Tom opened up his eyes staring in shock at the boy his hand was holding on to. Those beautiful green eyes that his mother had once possessed were looking at him hopefully. Tom's voice caught, scared. He did not know what to say to the boy who was looking at him in both hope and pain. The boy tried to sit up, hissing in pain as he did so. Tom leant forward in a hurry to ease the pain the boy felt. The boy gave him a thankful look but as Tom leant forward Harry pulled him in to a tight embrace. "Thank you," he whispered "I don't blame you and I love you to Dad."

Red eyes met green as Tom looked down at his son with both compassion and confusion. There must be something wrong with the boy to forgive a man who had tried to kill him on more than one occasion, who had murdered his mother and murdered his friend only a month ago. The shock that coursed through his veins; was this green eyed boy had not only forgiven him, but seemed to accept him as a father. He had called him Dad. DAD! It was something he had always wanted, a son to care about and cherish and now he had one he vowed to never let anything hurt him again.

Yet he was confused. Why had Harry accepted him so easily? Tom thought he would need to fight Harry tooth and nail to make him see reason but he had been accepted with open arms and Tom had no idea how it had happened.

Tom lent forward to help his new found son sit up as he saw him fighting to do so, but as he stepped forward he was Harry flinch, as though expecting to be hurt. At first he though it was himself and his advancement, but then the subtle whimper of sorry escaped from the young boy and Tom concluded the Dursleys were the cause of the strange behaviour. Inside Tom seethed. Voldermort raging inside of him trying to get out hurting those fiends who had caused pain to his son. He sighed looking back at his son who was gazing at him with please of forgiveness evident in his eyes.

"No Harry, its ok I forgive you, I always will. You have no reason to apologise. You've done nothing wrong" he soothed, knowing this was what Harry needed to hear. "Nothing." He added in order to get the point across, trying to make Harry see the truth behind his Uncle's ideas. His thoughts however were questioning and so he decided to voice his ideas. "But I would like to know why you trust me Harry?"

"Well, um…" Harry started diverting his eyes as though he had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "I've sort of, heard everything you've been saying to me while I was on conscious. I wanted to scream and shout at you but I couldn't move or block out your voice so I had to listen to what you said." He looked back at the man beside him with more pleading in his eyes. "I didn't mean to. I swear. But I couldn't stop your voice and you kept talking to me like you were trying to explain and I know that I couldn't understand otherwise. I know I wouldn't have listened. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He tried to explain pleading, tears rolling down his face.

Tom sighed again and went over to the bed sitting down and pulling Harry to him to secure him in a hug.

"I've never had someone like a dad before and I just want to know what it feels like. Even for a little while until you don't want me anymore…" Harry mumbled in to Tom's robes

"It's ok Harry. I know you couldn't control it and I was talking to you Harry so you had a right to listen. I will always want you Harry. Never forget that. I guess I owe you an explanation, don't I?" he looked towards his son for an answer who nodded uncertainly. "Well Harry, I ask you don't interrupt until I finish as it is hard for me, is that ok with you?" Getting another nod of approval, Tom began with everything he knew.

"You see Harry, I loved your other regardless of her heritage, and I consented to allow her to join my ranks with Severus. I knew she only did to be with her friend so he had someone to talk to about the cause. However your mother and I grew closer and we struck up a relationship. She was unnaturally brilliant and enticing. There was something rather thrilling about her that I desperately wanted, that I needed. She was never scared of me. She was so brave and stood up to her beliefs, one of her personality features that drew me to her and it seems you have inherited it. I knew when she stopped me casting a curse on one of my true friends that she was the one for me. The only one that ever made me see reason.

We found out through potions that your mother wasn't really muggle born Harry but she was adopted when she was young because of Grindelwald's war. Your mother was actually Lucius's sister but she had been kidnapped at two months in Diagon Alley and taken to a muggle family. Your mother is actually descended from Rowanna Ravenclaw and because you were blood adopted by James Potter who was the heir of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, you're actually descended from all the founders which we will have to look in to.

Your mother and I married a year before you were born and we were very happy together. We would go to the ends of the earth for each other but unfortunately Dumbledore found out about our relationship and used it to his advantage." His voice caught remembering the day well. "We were in a battle in Hogsmade and Dumbledore came out from behind a building, grabbing your mother and apparating away from the village. I was distraught. Lucius and Severs worked with me constantly, trying to bring her back to my side. But… But Lily… Lily's body was found a week later in Hogsmade. I was vengeful Harry. I hated him. He had done it. Killed her and I wanted to hurt him in every way. I changed. The loss of your mother caused me to hate everyone. I acted out on my friends making them become my followers, hurting them with curses and words in my vengeful impatience. I caused Severus and Lucius to grovel at my feet, my friends, oh how much they must hate me.

But your mother was everything to me Harry. I thought she had died. But she hadn't. Dumbledore removed every aspect of me from her mind. Compulsion charms and love potions were used to make her marry James even though she was carrying your child. Maybe he thought it would hurt me more knowing that when I came face to face with her again, while she was alive and uncaring for me… You were born Harry, but only Dumbledore knew you were mine. Severus discovered the spells then when I did the potion. I noticed her features in that photograph you sent me of yourself and I believe that any potion in your system that's being used to make you look like James is breaking down. He's going to check you for everything when he comes back because he wanted to do them all when you were awake to make the revealment charms more effective.

Dumbledore created a fake prophesy about us both, telling an unrealistic future. Telling me you were my enemy that would kill me and so I took the initiative to kill you before you could ever get me. He plotted it to happen, Harry. That I would kill both of you and then he would tell me to cause me the worst pain before he tried to kill me. Something went wrong and you survived. I am glad that you did, Harry. I am so sorry for all the hurt I have caused you because I listened to something completely fake because of my anguish and fear. I killed you mother and I never ever expect you to forgive me. I can't even forgive myself for it. If I knew…" Tom's voice caught again and tears flowed freely down his face with pain.

Harry put his hand to his dad's face and gently wiped away those tears before pulling him in to a tight hug of forgiveness. Tom held on tight, willing the pain to go away from him, relishing in the moment of love between the two of them. Harry drew back looking at his dad with great care. A grin slowly grew on the boys face as he looked cheekily at Tom with an eye brow raised.

"You're not going to try to kill me again though, right?"

Tom looked at Harry started before smiling himself.

"No, I don't think its as much of a challenge now I know where you live" a smug smile on his face "Besides imagine what kind of a father I would be if I killed my own son, you'd be took by social services"

Harry laughed a light carefree loving laugh and tapped Tom lightly on the shoulder, "Bit muggle of you that isn't it" Raising an eye brow "I should report you, maybe I'll be taken in to foster care. After all no mass murderers can get me there can they" sticking his tongue out at his dad before giving another tight and loving hug.

"Well, you could do that Harry, or you could live here with me, the mass murderer daddy" he started jokingly "if you want to" he added, not wanting to Harry in to something wholly knew. Harry looked him with wide eyes filled with hope and excitement.

"You want me?" Harry asked uncertain.

"Yes Harry. I do want you." Tom replied with a smile. Harry was about to respond when the door opened allowing two men entrance to the private quarters their faces displaying open shock.


	6. What do you mean your my cousin?

The two men entered slowly on their guard in case their friend chose to take his anger out on them. Spotting the man sitting on the bed with his new found son they were reassured and moved into the room with ease. They walked over to the bed with the younger of the two taking out his wand slowly and raising it to both the boy and the man. Both looked at his questioningly but the man continued his spell set on his task. When both males glowed blue he sighed and lowered his wand.

"Sorry about that but we found out something very concerning"

"And what would that be Severus?"

"Dumbledore and his little tricks again. We all had spells on us causing us to ignore the truth of what was happening, compulsion, memory and other disgusting charms that caused us to resent and hate Harry. Especially you Tom. Yours were the worse… well not as bad as Harry's I can assure you. Harry has some rather revolting spells still left on him but the lesser ones have recently broken so I can assume it was when you came in to the room before that has caused them to break. Which…" he looked at the two on the bed and smiled "may not have been that bad of an idea considering the situation you are now in."

All the males in the room smiled victoriously. They were out of the manipulation of Dumbledore but they would need to think carefully.

"There is one problem however…" Lucius spoke up.

Harry and Tom looked up from the bed at the blond man who had remained silent since entering the room.

"What would that be Lucius?" Tom asked carefully

"Dumbledore knows that Harry is missing and considering the state of Harry's 'cell' I believe that he will believe we have either tortured, killed or rescued him. Either way we will be getting the blame"

Harry ducked his head in to his father's chest. He hated Dumbledore with a passion. He hated everything the man had ever done to him and what he would attempt to do in the future if Harry was to appear. A sudden thought struck him and he lifted his head with a mischievous smirk on his lips that caused all the men to cringe at the thoughts running through the boys brain.

"I have an idea…"

The men stared at the boy before Tom nodded for him to continue.

"Well… Harry Potter never existed right? So why don't we just simply get rid of him?"

The men gazed at the boy as though he was a protégé of intelligence.

"What?" Harry inquired "Do I have something on my face?"

"How did you get so smart?" Severus mused.

Harry's smirk returned to his lips. "Well I was supposed to be in Slytherin but well I met Draco and you all know how he can be" The men nodded in agreement "So I snaked my way out of that choice and chose Gryffindor after all who would suspect a snake in the lions den? Besides I am very intelligent but I can't show that in front of Hermione can I? They didn't have anything to do with this do they? Ron and Hermione?"

Severus sighed knowing the answer would not be good for the boy but he nodded with truthful conviction of Harry's supposed friends. "I am sorry Harry. They were promised the gold in the Potter vaults for their co-operation. Miss Genevra Weasley was offered your hand in marriage and then, when they felt it was safe to… remove you from the picture, she would gain full access to the your vaults."

Harry nodded slowly knowing the truth had been spoken by a man he considered his uncle. Harry's world had crashed around him and his whole life had become a well placed lie by a manipulative old man.

"You can write out a will if you want to Harry. To make sure they don't get any of it."

"That would be great. I wonder if I can leave everything to myself… you know under a different name"

"I don't think it has ever been attempted but we can go to Gringotts and find out if you would like to. As soon as your better that is" Tom carefully reminded his son.

"Sure thing. By the way…" Harry turned to the two still standing men. "What do I call you exactly? Because unless I go back to Hogwarts… you won't be my professor."

Severus and Lucius looked at Harry with genuine smiles on their faces due to his acceptance.

"Harry" Severus started "We are your god parents. It was decided when Tom and Lily got married that we would be to any child of theirs so you can call us by our given names or uncle we really don't mind what you call us as long as you know that your safe with us and we would never hurt you."

Harry smiled a look of relief on his face. Severus's words alone had cleared the uneasy feeling that he had had of acceptance since the men had entered the room. He had a family. A family! He finally had some one to care for and about. He hoped it would last and never be taken away from him again.

"Erm, Uncle Sev…" Harry began, trying out the new name which received a smile from the dark haired man, "You were talking about spells on me. What exactly did that man do to me?"

"Well, there are numerous blocks on your magic, inheritance and appearance. We can remove them though Harry. Some will be painful but we will get rid of them as soon as your better. In fact we can start tonight if you're feeling up to it. Most likely starting with your appearance if we are getting rid of Harry James Potter. Come to think of it, maybe you should think of a new name today so we can get the paper work."

Harry nodded to Severus showing he understood and agreed before looking towards Lucius with a wide smile on his lips he asked "Can I see Draco?"

It was Lucius's turn to smile now. "Of course you can. Not like I can stop the minx from getting what he wants he is a daddy's boy after all I can't deny him anything and when he finds out about you he will be very happy."

"You better set up some wards when he comes though" Severus suggested.

The other two men turned to face Severus with faces of confusion. Severus sighed and continued. "They are both as bad as each other… pranks of every kind and I swear if one of you dies my hair a different colour I will use your insides as potion ingredients."

Harry snickered at the thought of dying Severus's hair pink but then he thought of Severus's words… He had only said one of them…

"Yes Severus" Harry replied in a sweet tone of innocence. "I promise one of us will not turn your hair a single colour. Now… can I see Draco and you adults can talk about my demise" He asked sweetly.

"No problem I will go fire call him" Lucius replied and he left the room to go call his son. Severus nodded and took his leave also leaving father and son in the room alone.

Tom turned to his son who held a mischievous smile on his face and sighed softly.

"Your going to tamper with his hair aren't you?" He inquired already dreading the answer his son was sure to give.

"Of course he never said both of us couldn't do it he said one of us couldn't so working together would make it a team effort."

Tom couldn't help feeling proud of Harry for noticing the loop hole in Severus's speech and he was secretly looking forward to the idea of Severus sprouting florescent pink hair or some other ridiculous colour that the two boys would come up with.

Draco and Lucius came in to the room only moments later, the former looking with apprehension considering the boy sat on his Lord's knee was one he had bullied and hurt for numerous years. The boy bounced up from Toms knee clumsily due to the lack of energy he had from his recovery.

"Hey Draco" he greeted the blond haired boy. "I have such a great idea…" he started walking over to the boy and pulling him on to the bed while shooting the adults a look that they interpreted to mean "Get the hell out of here then while I start my pranking" The men hurriedly removed themselves from the room, warding the room as they left.

Harry turned to look at Draco.

"I know we haven't really been friends but hopefully you've been checked for the same spells as me and know what has actually happened." Harry started, receiving a nod from Draco, Harry continued. "Well we decided we're going to kill Harry James Potter off and create a new identity for me so that I can live with you lot. I need a new name but I would like to become friends with you, if you'll have me"

Draco was in shock. He had been the rival of the boy in front of him for four years and had belittled and cursed him whenever he could. Yet the boy who now had enough power to kill him wanted to make amends with him and become friends. Harry was sincere, Draco knew this. He didn't want to become friends for money or position like the other children Draco knew. If anything, Draco would want to be friends for the position he would carry with the Dark Lord's son.

However Draco knew that this boy wanted friends for himself and not for his status and Draco believed that he could give the boy that after all his father had done the same with the Dark Lord. Draco, making his decision stuck out his hand in order to shake with Harry.

"Friends?" He asked tentatively. Harry grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Friends" Harry agreed.

Harry grinned at Draco in their new found friendship and dropped his hand. "I have a great prank to play on Uncle Sev." Harry started.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco repeated confused.

"They didn't tell you?" Harry asked in confusion. Seeing Draco shake his head Harry sighed and began to explain. "Draco, we're cousins. My mum was your dad's sister before she was kidnapped and adopted by the Evans family. My dad and mum were married but then Dumbledore took her away when she was pregnant with me and charmed me, dad and mum so we would forget everything and me and dad would hate each other. Uncle Sev and Luc were my godfathers too so because I don't know if I'm going to go back to Hogwarts and rather than Professor and Mr Malfoy they got new names too."

"You're my cousin? I never knew…"

"Neither did I. You know Draco, I am sorry that I refused your hand at the start of first year. You were acting like a spoilt brat like Dudley Dursley and I hated living with him. You reminded me of him and I didn't want to be friends with some one like that. I wish I did now as all of this would have come about much earlier most likely."

"Its ok Harry, I know I can be a bit overbearing and everything it's my upbringing and everything. I grew up with kids who wanted to be friends with me because of my father and now I know that you went through the same thing, friends because of fame and now because of your father. I want to be your friend though. Not because of your dad or your fame but because of you and hopefully you want the same."

"Definitely" Harry agreed.

"So what's this prank of yours?"

Harry grinned widely with a satisfied smirk.

"Well Uncle Sev said one of us couldn't dye his hair and it couldn't be a different colour but he never said we both couldn't do it was a rainbow of colours…"


	7. What will change?

A/N Harry is now Silas Salazar Riddle. This is a change chapter where it reflects on the past two weeks.

Death Eaters sat around the round table with their black cloaks hanging around their shoulders while their pearl white masks were placed in front of them. They were all looking towards their Lord who was sat at the head of the table with a blue print plan in his hands of the ministry. The Death Eaters were rather confused on their Lord's course of action in the planning of their new mission as he had previously just given them orders and they had carried them out to the best of their ability. This time however, their Lord wanted them to plan out the details of the mission and he wanted THEIR ideas on how to complete it. This idea was foreign to them. They had never been asked for their opinion before and many had wondered what had happened to allow their lord to favour their ideas.

This was not the only thing that had changed. The past two weeks they had never been cursed for their failures. They had been asked to draft out their mission and the way that they could have prevented their mistakes and failures for future reference. They were also asked to draft up proposals for new projects that they believed would help the Dark if they had any. Many had of course put forward many ideas.

Alecto Carrow had suggested a day care centre and primary school for death eater children so they could learn more about the magical world and get a head start in their learning. She also suggested that it would free up time from mothers and fathers to continue with jobs and decisions for the Dark.

Greyback had suggested they set up a department to deal with magical creature relations and co-operation. He believed that the department could help to deal with the new deals between the races. However it was Severus Snape who added to this and believed that the department could set up different levels to help individual races. For example, Severus had drafted himself and a few other Death Eaters who were accomplished at potions to create the Wolfsbane for any werewolf that was in need of it. There were also safe houses set up for the werewolves. Furthermore, blood banks, an idea created by Sarry when he was discussing the situation with his father, were also set up in order to accommodate vampires in need of a supply.

There were other numerous ideas put forward including a summer school by Narcissa who believed that those students who were struggling with the school year could gain extra tutoring and could accommodate the students who wanted to study ahead. Draco and Sarry both agreed with this idea as they both wanted to see people their own age.

The Death Eaters were astounded by the radical changes in the Dark campaign and they believed that with the new changes that the Dark was actually getting somewhere. The radical changes in their Lord's behaviour also astounded them.

The Death Eaters had been called to a meeting the week before and had walked in to Severus sprouting rainbow coloured hair that glittered in the light, his scowl on his face evident that he had been host to a prank. Their astonishment however had come from the laughter that bounced around the chamber coming from their Lord, Lucius and two young boys who were rolling on the ground laughing. They had never seen their Lord laugh in any tone other than threatening and spine shivering. Their Lord also looked younger and more carefree, as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The changes however had a positive effect on the Death Eaters. Some had been having doubts about the Dark as they believed their leader to be deranged and obsessed with the Potter boy. The changes were welcomed greatly.

The fact that most of these changes had come around because of two boys were beyond comprehension to the Death Eaters. Many would never have thought about any of these ideas before the boys had come with ideas that would lead them to the future.

The two boys in the chamber were also introduced to the Death Eaters at the start of the meeting.

The men stood in a circle around their Lord, each holding suspicion on what was to come. They had failed on numerous missions the following night and each were readying themselves for their selected punishments.

"My loyal followers," Voldermort began. They had never been called that before. They were always 'servants' never 'followers'. Something was very different. "I would like to introduce you to the two boys in front. Many of you know Draco Malfoy. He is the son of Lucius Malfoy my right hand man and he will be seen a lot in these halls. The boy beside him is my son Silas Salazar Riddle. Both boys will be respected and they will be listened to by all.

Now they have come up with many ideas to improve the Dark and I would like to hear your opinions ONCE they have explained them thoroughly!"

From there the boys had explained their many ideas.

The muggle relations had always been a touchy subject for the Dark. Not many liked muggles and those that did, did not want muggles to know about the magical world. Each knew that when muggles knew about the magical world it would cause havoc in the magical world and would lead to a war and the eventual extinction of the magical world.

The boys however explained that the muggle hunting that many Death Eaters were so fond of caused the magical world to light up like a Christmas tree. They were becoming beacons that the magical world existed and the threatening behaviour would cause the muggle world to retaliate with force. The boys then went in to detail of the defence mechanisms of the muggle world especially nuclear bombs and guns. This in itself put many Death Eaters off the muggle hunting they had liked so much.

From there, the boys had then explained the usefulness of muggles and the amazing technology that the muggles had created. Computers were an immediate hit with the wizards around the room. The idea of instant messaging was a great choice among the teenage followers who felt that the instant communication would help to increase their effectiveness and efficiency in their lives. Most of all they could talk without having to wait days for a reply. Both of the boys had brought laptops for the Death Eaters to try out and to prove how useful they could be. The projection of images of various houses and locations with the use of Google Maps Street View which would allow them to plan their raids more effectively improved relations between the wizards and muggle technology.

The next appliance was the mobile phone which had also been magically enhanced to work around magic and never run out of battery or credit. This had been a hit with many as the instant communication on the move without the use of owl or fire place would increase the efficiency of many lives, especially those in work.

Spy equipment was also introduced by the teenage boys who showed the adults how useful the communication was during a raid and how it was more discreet that signalling with spells. They had even demonstrated the various distances that the various technology would work and how it could be used to create successful missions.

There had been other introductions such as muggle fashion which many had preferred over the old fashioned style the magical world had been stuck in from a time. All the styles had been modelled by various Death Eaters but it was the female branch which had enjoyed the fashion show more.

The final segment had been aimed towards the younger generation where they had introduced them to the world of entertainment produced by the muggles and the enhancement of technology to create fun for the masses. This particular segment however had engrossed everyone's attention no matter their generation as the entertainment was targeted at many generations and the demonstration of various consoles as well as the watching of Star Wars caused a general acceptance of the new muggle technology in to the Dark Order.

No one had questioned the usefulness of muggles from then, nor had they questioned the stop of attacks on muggle towns as the fear of being shot or blown up had caused many to refuse to even take part on missions out to the muggle world.

The two weeks had become a building block for the Dark. Everything was different. Each Death Eater was treated as an equal with Lord Voldermort now being considered their Minister who they respected and followed, but could say no if they did not agree with his idea.

This had been seen in an instance between Severus and Voldermort when Voldermort had ordered Severus to return to Hogwarts and Severus had refused. Severus had reasoned that his returning would only cause trouble as Albus already knew that Severus was loyal only to Voldermort and would just arrest him as soon as he returned and his time would be much better spent in tutoring Silas and Draco.

Severus had gotten his way. He had even called Voldermort Tom which had caused a stir among the Death Eaters but none had attempted to call him that in fear of a curse.

It was however because of Severus's decision that they were now sat around the table with a set of detailed blue prints with a laptop and a projector showing a 3D view of the ministry. Their mission was to gain access to the records of the ministry for the list of possible Hogwarts students. Tom wanted to target the families of muggleborn students to find those children who were abused as himself and his son had been and take them in to pure blood homes where they would grow up with magical influence.

This plan had become a new one after Silas had pointed out to his dad during one of their chats that the muggleborns had to come from somewhere and maybe they should check to see if they were descended from squibs. This had led to an investigation to the origins of muggleborns and they had taken various muggleborns to test them discretely for their inheritance. The results from tests done by Severus had concluded that muggleborns were related to many purebloods through their squib ancestors and there was no such thing as a true muggleborn. They were going to ensure that those who were being abused or unloved would be taken in to the families of those who they were related to and would be loved and cherished like all magical children where.

Voldermort looked around the room at the determined Death Eaters who also wanted this to bring these lost children back to their world. He sighed and addressed his Death Eaters.

"I want you to all understand one thing. My name is Tom Marvollo Riddle and you may call me Tom as I have gifted to Lucius and Severus. There is only one person to call me dad and he has changed me completely.

I will not explain what will happen but you must know that is was Dumbledore who caused my insanity and it was Silas who helped me regain it. We will take over the wizarding world and we will make it better.

The light still believe in old fashioned views and we will change that to help ourselves!

We will harness all resources both magical and muggle to make sure we succeed and although it may seem against out beliefs, I believe that muggles have progressed and left us behind. We need to catch up to their enhancement.

I need your help to accomplish this and any ideas that you have, I would love to hear. If you want to do anything different, do not hesitate to ask me and I will see if it is possible. We will fund all types of ideas as you have seen with our new advances but we need more ideas to make this work."

"Tom…" began Rookwood began, testing out the name and expecting repercussions that did not come, "if we are going to create a new democracy, we need to create a new prison, one that is unreachable, even from animagus."

"What an excellent idea…" Tom began "We will start on that once we have completed this mission."

A/N

Next time there will be the raids of the homes of muggles with some children being taken away from them due to abuse. The M rating on this story is mainly for the abuse descriptions and for later chapters. I will try to make it good though but it will be focused on certain families finding children in various states. I have started writing it but because I am trying to come up with new ideas and various situations and ages it will be taking some time.


	8. Getting the First Child

Silas walked in to the room which many of the Death Eaters who were gearing up to go out on their latest mission. Silas looked at the men, many of whom were looking at him in confusion at the wide mischievous smile on his face. Silas stifled a giggle as he began to sing…

"Heaven sakes  
We're having snakes  
Snakes for breakfast  
Snakes for lunch  
Snakes for even Sunday brunch  
Tastes like chicken with a crunch"

The men stared at the boy in shock and confusion as he giggled like mad and before the men could comprehend what the boy had just sang, bolted through the door.

Suddenly one of the Death Eaters caught on to the lyrics of the song…

"While the little…" The Death Eater started.

"What?" one asked, still confused and not getting the message.

"He just said he was going to eat us all and we taste like chicken…"

"Little sod," one stated, getting many agreeing nods.

"Wonder what made him do it…" another mused aloud.

"DRACONAS MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU DARE SILAS TO DO SUCH A THING!" came the bellowing voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"But father we were only…" but Draco was cut off my his father's booming voice once again.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO! YOU WILL GET IN THERE AND APPOLOGISE TO THEM RIGHT AWAY! BOTH OF YOU!" Lucius demanded

"Well, at least we know now…"

The men in the room chuckled as the door opened and a bright red Draco and Silas came in to the room with their heads bowed.

"Sorry," Draco started "We just wanted to cheer you up before you went off on your raid. We know you're good at what you do and all but we thought that you might be thinking too much about it and I dared Silas to think of a song that would go against Slytherins… I didn't know what the song was myself…"

"It's fine young Draco," one of the men started, "You took our minds off it and you did what you wanted to accomplish. Silas, just choose a different song next time."

Silas just grinned and shrugged his shoulders before saying bye and left humming I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor which led to more stifled laughter at the boys antics.

* * *

They were getting used to it by now. The boy could do anything and get away with it because everyone just loved the boy like a son. No one had any idea how it had come about.

It may have been during the Death Eater meeting that his father was planning when Silas and Draco had burst through the door and Silas screaming

"Hey dad, I found a new anagram for your name! Motor Marvel Dildo!"

To which his father, red faced, sent a tame Crucio at the boy who ducked and stuck out his tongue replying, "Just think how much practice your getting for next time!" and left to the shock of all the occupants in the room and an aggravating the Dark Lord.

No one had ever seen anyone get away with something like that with the Dark Lord and it had shown the Death Eaters just how much he had changed thanks to the boy. Every Death Eater had then proceeded to take the boy under their wing as a thank you for getting rid of the deranged Dark Lord, who Silas kept insisting was still there and everything was still a dream and he was just going with it. This amused the masses greatly. Especially whenever they saw Silas pinching himself to wake up if someone had done something he would never have expected from them; such as Rookwood striding up to him and hugging him with a laugh for no reason.

* * *

The boy had certainly taken their minds off their mission.

It has been decided that there was no real need for a raid on the ministry, despite all the planning, when Draco felt the need to point out that Lucius or any other Death Eater who had a child at Hogwarts could just ask to look in the book without a reason, although he could claim he was looking for a suitable candidate to find a marriage contract with for his son as it prints grades a student receives while in Hogwarts. This revelation had caused many Death Eaters to stare at the boy in a mix of awe and respect. A teenage boy had though of such a simple but workable idea which compared to their long winded and potential disastrous plans would guarantee the list of children.

Lucius had the next day, with the excuse of a marriage contract, collected a list of names of children who were living in the muggle world that needed to be taken. The list however was much longer than they expected. The believed there would be a list of around ten muggle borns for each year. However the list had compiled around thirty students or more for each new year that were muggle raised. This raised confusion to the numbers of Hogwarts classes and they decided to do some more research in to the depleting numbers.

This had led the Death Eaters to read through the list of names of muggle borns that should have gone to Hogwarts over the past ten years and led to a long list of deceased children who had suffered from various deaths, the most common being child murder and suicide. It angered the men greatly to find that children were being killed because they were magical and it increased their loyalty to Tom and his cause.

They were going out in groups to various cities where they would collect children and bring them back to the manor before the children could attend the new schools, day care and more once they were comforted and attended to.

It was here that Silas insisted to be part of the proceedings. He said there was something he wanted to do for the children that were coming and he had been planning with three Death Eaters who were going to be helping with the proceedings. A stage had been brought in and there had been numerous instruments bought. Anyone outside of the group had no idea what was going to happen and although many had asked, including Tom himself, they had received a short but abrupt reply of "Fuck Off! You will see when it is done."

For the most part, this is what many had done. They had been told of both Silas's and Tom's pasts to show how many of the muggle born children may have been raised. The men had then understood Silas's determination and left him to whatever he wanted to do although the other three members of the group where constantly being hounded for answers. That was until they had told the others they had taken an Oath on their magic to Silas not to reveal anything without his permission and so they had backed off the subject.

* * *

Tom walked in to the room where the men were all waiting in their various groups ready for the raids. The room immediately quietened down when many saw the look of determination in his eyes.

"Remember," Tom began, "I do not want any of these children harmed. You will stop the people by **ANY** means necessary but the children must not be hurt by us. You each carry healing potions and Dreamless Sleep if you are in need of it. Get those children here as soon as possible. You may leave when you are ready. You know what to do."

With that Tom nodded to his own group of six and left for Manchester.

* * *

The rain was heavy outside of the Cricket Club, bouncing off the ground and on the robes of the men who had a heavy task. Their first task was close to the Cricket Club which was currently hosting a Take That concert. Many people were mulling bout listening to the music outside of the grounds. The estate next to the Cricket Club however was the destination of the men. They walked down one of the darkened streets while the band's song Patience drifted in the background

"'Cause I  
Need time  
My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience.

I really wanna start over again  
I know you wanna be my salvation  
The one that I can always depend.

I'll try to be strong  
Believe me I'm trying to move on  
It's complicated but understand me."

Tom chuckled lightly which he got questioning glances.

"The song is rather… fitting. Don't you think?"

This caused many to chuckle at the irony of the song as they made their way to the front door of number 7. Receiving nods of readiness from the men, Tom cast Alohomora and allowed himself and his men in to the house.

They were there to collect three children. Alexia aged six, Allison aged four and Michael aged three. All three children were magical and they were all being abused. The scouts they had sent ahead had told them that Alexia had been raped by her father and they had spelled it so he became incompetent and so she would not have to worry about being raped until she was rescued. The children however were badly beaten and so they believed that these children would be one of the first ones they collected.

* * *

The children who were being collected by various Death Eaters were being collected based on the synopsis from the scouts on who were the most vulnerable out of the children. It was children like these three that were being collected first due to the fear of the parents and guardians. It was these types of guardians that Tom held the most resentment to. They did not only neglect their children, they physically abused them also and caused them to become both more vulnerable and more weary of others which would be a problem when it came to taking them away and gaining their trust.

However they all knew how important it was to remove these children and take them somewhere safe. It was why they had all agreed to do this and to take these children in. They would provide them with stable and loving homes. They would teach them magic and give them friends where they could grow up happy.

* * *

Tom and the six stepped in to the hall and stopped suddenly as they heard a small child whimpering in pain, the source coming from the kitchen. The men slowly made their way in to the room, trying to avoid scaring the small child. They spotted the source of the whimpering. A young girl, whom they assumed to be Alexia was sat under the table while her father was sat in a chair with his pants down to his ankles. He was holding the girls head close to his crotch and growling angrily that is was the girls fault that he could not "get it up" and that she was doing something wrong so she should be punished. The men were horrified and Tom lifted his wand and stunned the man. Tom then stepped fully in to the room and crouched down to the little girl.

"Hello," he said to her carmly trying to sooth her while she was in both shock and hysterics. "My name is Tom and you must be Alexia. Would you like to come with us away from him?"

Alexia looked at the man fearfully, but nodded mutely towards the man.

Tom turned to the men behind him. "Go and find the other kids. Alexia wouldn't want to leave them here and I would certainly not want to leave them here with him."

He then turned back to Alexia and held out his hand for her to take. She did so shakily, still terrified that the man would hurt her.

"It's ok Alexia; we will take you some where safe. Can you do something for me Alexia? I know that you can do different things. Isn't that right?"

Alexia nodded her head and bowed it, knowing the man wouldn't want her now she could do freaky things.

"I can do it too…" Tom continued and Alexia's head shot up to look at him in shock. "All of us can and we will take you some where safe where you can do it all you like. There are children just like you Alexia and many are your age. They grew up like you and they will not hurt you. Would you still like to come with us?"

Alexia nodded her head eager to be away from the man who hated her and made her do things that repulsed her.

"I want you to help me with your brother and sister. Let them know that it is ok to come with us. Will you help me with that Alexia? They are like you and they can do magic too."

Alexia looked determined now. She would look after her brother and sister and she would make sure no one hurt them like the man had hurt her. She would not let anything happen to them because they could do, what did the man Tom call it? Magic! She would never let them be hurt by magic.

"Mister Tom," Alexia began, "where will I stay?"

Tom chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, there are lots of families who will help you and you will be adopted and loved. But for now, you will stay with me and my son and all the other little children who will be just like you. Is that ok?"

"Yes Mister Tom." Alexia said tentatively and then looked towards the door as the men came back holding a sleeping two year old and an unconscious four year old that was covered in an array of bruises.

"So," Tom started looking at the men, "On to the next house?"

Alexia looked at him in confusion and Tom turned to her and explained, "We are picking up more children like you. Is that ok?"

Alexia nodded once again but then raised her arms to be picked up by the Mister Tom who had saved her from the man who liked to call himself Daddy.

A/N The snake Song by Harley String Band is the first song that Silas sings.


	9. Getting the Rest

Lucius had taken his own group of Death Eaters with him to Newcastle where they were to pick up a total of seventeen children. However there were two cases that were priority. The first was a young boy called Shane who was an adopted child of eight years of age. He had come from an old family line of Vampires. Shane's mother had been a human who had mated with a Vampire. They had later been killed by the light side and Shane had been left in an orphanage by a bystander who had found him.

It was Shane's situation that had caused concern. Shane's age was the time that born vampires came in to their blood lust. It had been the scouts who had suggested he be picked up due to the suicidal thoughts the boy had been showing in containing his blood lust. The boys adoptive parents were not abusive but they did not understand the situation and had put the boy in a mental health facility.

It was this facility that Lucius and his group were to approach first. This facility was incidentally where they would also find two other children who they would also be picking up. Six year old Connor had been left at the facility by his parents due to his show of accidental magic and nine year old Matthew who was part incubus had drawn in numerous paedophiles who had sexual abused the boy and they believed him to be completely 'out of his mind' because he had admitted to the psychiatrists there that he had liked it and how it had made him feel. To the wizarding world, this was understandable reactions for an incubus and it showed the boy was a submissive. However at the young are they were equally disgusted with the men who had given in to a child's sexual thrall.

The facility was easy to infiltrate and the boys had been kept in the same block due to their uniqueness of accidental magic. Each of the boys knew each other very well due to the amount of time they had spent together and therefore they would most likely co-operate if one of them agreed to come with the men. Lucius believed they should approach Connor first as he was an easy target. The boy had been in the facility for two years and would be the easiest due to his young age to reason with.

The men entered the youngest boys room and went to his bed to shake him awake.

"Connor?" Lucius started "Wake up Connor, we need to hurry."

Connor woke up and let out a startled cry throwing Lucius across the room in his frightened state. Horrified by what he had done, Connor climbed out of bed and rushed over to Lucius muttering sorry while trying to check the man for injuries.

"It's ok Connor, I can heal myself. It is fine. That magic right there is why we have come to get you all."

"Magic?"

"Yes Connor. What you just did then, throwing me against the wall, was magic."

"Who did you mean all?"

"You, Shane and Matthew. You are all magical. Only you however are fully human."

"Human?" Connor squeaked out.

"Yes, they will not hurt anyone if they come with us but if they stay here they could hurt someone or even themselves. We need to get you all to come with us. Would you be willing to come?"

"Where are you taking us? To another facility?"

"No. We are going to take you to a big house were you will be adopted by magical families who will love and care for you. You will be just like any other child but you will have magic. There is a whole world of magical people. The others will have families who are the same as them. You do not have to worry about it Connor. You will all be safe."

"Ok, I'll come but only if they are all safe. You have to promise me they are all safe."

"I promise you Connor. I swear upon my magic that you will all be safe and loved if you come with us."

A blue glow surrounded the man and Connor nodded knowing that the man would loose his magic if they weren't safe or loved.

"Now," the man continued "should we go get the others?"

Connor ran out of the room and returned moments later with the two boys in tow. Sensing the agitation the young vampire was experiencing, Lucius withdrew a blood bag from his cloak pocket and pierced it with a straw that was attached. He then offered it to the boy, who had smelled the blood instantly as it had been pierced, which caused the bag to be snatched out his hand and the blood began decreasing as the boy drank gleefully.

"See, we know what you need" Lucius started to the boys who were watching Shane with interest and confusion. "Come, we need to get others like you who are being abused.

The boys nodded although they did not look up, seeming more interested in the blood pack that Shane was continuing to drain.

* * *

Severus was in a hurry to get to his target. The young boy had been proven to be his nephew and he was currently in a very bad way. The scouts had told us that the boy was being tortured by his 'family' and he was in dire need of rescuing. Severus was a vampire. All of his family was and every one of them would be a natural born one. However his nephew also had incubus blood from his father and so the young boy would be abused in the worse way possible.

Sienna, Severus's sister had been killed by the light four years ago and she had been in hiding for the year before that, unable to keep in contact with Severus. It was because of this that Severus had no idea the boy had even existed. The scouts had only told Severus about the full situation an hour before the raid when they had got back. At the time, the boy was not being abused and they therefore had no reason to take him out of the house as they would not see the full condition of the boy like Severus would when he reached the boy.

Severus ran up the steps to the townhouse in London and threw a blasting curse at the door, breaking it in to smithereens. Severus did not have any patients with doors at the present time. Anyone who would have seen the potions master at that time would have noticed his cool collective demeanour missing and his face was currently set with an expression of panic.

Severus bolted up the door and in to the room where he knew his young nephew was being held. It was at this time that he stopped in his tracks and had to hold back many curses and sobs.

The young boy of five years was currently tied to the bed by ropes that held him spread wide on display for anyone to view. His body was covered in cuts and bruises that had been done through abuse. There had been words carved in to the flesh such as the large carving of WHORE across his chest which Severus knew would be one of the first to go. There was a spray of seamen all over the boy's body which was not dry, proving that Severus had been too late to stop another bout of abuse that the boy had to endure.

Severus choked back a sob and moved towards the boy who was drifting in and out of consciousness. He quickly untied the ropes around the boy's ankles and legs and took out various potions that the boy would need immediately. Skele-grow, blood-replenishing, boil cure, bruise healing, calming draughts and peace draft were all poured down the young boy's throat before Severus could give the boy a Dreamless Sleep Draught.

How the boy had managed to end up with these people was beyond Severus's imagination. The boy hadn't even been given a name; he was just simply "boy". That was something that Severus would have to rectify. His sister Sienna had wanted a girl called Ashleana and so Severus believed that a boy named Ashley would be something that she would have loved.

Severus gently lifted the boy up and cursed at the lack of weight. The boy felt like Harry all over again. Severus sighed and walked out of the room, carefully carrying the boy and trying not to agitate his condition further.

It was here where Severus met the other members of his group who all had equal looks of shock on their face. Yaxley, a member of the group addressed Severus, noticing the pain on the man's face.

"Severus, you leave and go back with him, we will collect the rest. He needs seeing to by a healer and a potions master. You are both but you need some where to work. Go back and help with any others. Tom knew you would only be here for the first case anyway. He was there when we were briefed on the situation and he would understand."

Severus nodded and disaperated on the spot leaving five men to finish collecting the thirteen other children in the London District.

* * *

Tom arrived at the second destination where his group were to pick up seven children. These children were all from an orphanage which had become a dumping ground for magical children with accidental magic. The children ranged in age from seven month old to eleven years of age. Tom however had decided that it would be easier to adopt the children rather than take them. It was why the men who were with him had been chosen. Each of the men had a connection with at least one of the children.

There were twin vampires Kern and Amarande aged six who were being adopted by Jareth who was the Prince of the Vampires. The children were his grandchildren who had been taken by the light three years ago.

There was then young Clayton who was a natural born werewolf and so would only transform at age seven. Clayton was five years old which left Fenrir two years with his son to explain the situation. Fenrir did not have to adopt Clayton due to being blood related but had the birth certificates and the DNA results to prove that Clayton was his son. It also helped that Clayton looked like Fenrir which would help to clarify the relationship.

Seven month old Emma was a Veela, who Isaac Greengrass would be adopting. Emma would be brought up as Isaac's youngest daughter Amelia's twin sister. Emma was a Veela, like most of the Greengrass family and would therefore fit in suitably.

The final three children were triplets Tyson, Aspen and Hayden who were Amycus's Carrow's sons who had been abandoned by their muggle mother when they were seven years old for showing magic. They were eleven years old and would have been attending Hogwarts next year.

Tom, still holding Alexia, led the men in to the orphanage and to the front desk. The woman looked up startled then eyed the children before sighing and reaching for some forms.

"If you're leaving them here then you will need to fill in some forms" she informed the men, still eying the children with apprehension and sadness.

"No, we are not leaving them here. We have come for some children, actually."

"We do not sell children here." The woman stated stubbornly.

"No," Tom corrected her, "We are here to pick up six blood related children and one young child who one of us would like to adopt."

"Oh," the woman began, looking puzzled. "Do you have any documentation to prove they are yours?"

Fenrir stepped forward and showed the picture of his son Clayton. "This name is Clayton Greyback. He is five years old. I have his birth certificate and his old passport. I also have identification for myself and statement of address. His mother left him here and I have been searching for three years to find him, since we broke up."

The woman nodded her head of approval after looking over the evidence and quickly pulled out a file for the boy and some forms for Fenrir to fill in. She then looked to the group expectantly.

Amycus was the next to step forward.

"My three sons…" Amycus started and the woman nodded her head immediately understanding who he was talking about. She held out her hand to take the paper work and Amycus handed over three birth certificates and identification that had been conjured before hand. The woman smiled at the sight of them and then handed over three individual files and three forms before once again looking at the men.

It was Jareth who stepped forward before Isaac and handed over both identification for himself and the children. The woman once again handed over forms and the identification back to him who walked over to the table that the two other men were congregating at and proceeded to fill out the forms.

Isaac stepped forward to the desk while still holding Michael. Getting a nod from Tom Isaac started.

"I wish to adopt seven month old Emma Dawson."

The woman looked up at the man curiously.

"Why specifically young Emma?"

"Because I have a daughter the same age and they would grow up together as twins. I also know what she can do and as my family is the same, we would help her control her gift."

"Know what she can do? Gift?"

"Yes, the things that happen around her, especially when she is scared or angry… that gift."

The woman looked weary at the men and suspicious at how the men knew. Tom sighed from behind Isaac and walked in front of the woman placing imperious on her to sign guardianship over to Isaac.

With all forms completed and filed, Tom released the woman and the woman directed them through the door to collect the children.

The orphanage was better than the one that Tom had been in as a child; it did not however made it more homely. The white washed walls and the plain carpets made the place look clean and kept but also clinical. The children were in the main room watching television before bed time. Young Emma was asleep in a play cot off to one side with another child who appeared to be around a year old. Children were lounging on the floors, couches and chairs watching an episode of the Simpsons trying to keep entertained.

You woman cleared her throat and all the children looked at her expectantly and many viewed the men with suspicion and interest.

"When I call your name, will you please stand up? Kern, Amarande, Clayton, Tyson, Aspen and Hayden." Each of the children stood up, some with fear and others with eagerness. The woman then walked over to the play cot and proceeded to pick up Emma. "You will be going with these gentlemen if you would like to go pack your things. Annalisa, can you go and collect Emma's things please?"

All of the children left the room and the remaining children turned back towards the television as though nothing had happened.

The children all came back within twenty minutes and the men moved forward to help the children with their things. When all the children were back and dressed warmly, the men led the children outside and down the street. It was here that the men proceeded to shrink the children's things much to the shock of the children and grabbed their hands before whisking them away via portkey back to the manor.

* * *

Lucius proceeded to his next venue. It was a small council housing district on the outskirts of town. His second pick up was a young twins, aged four who was Bellatrix's and Rodolphus's children. They had been taken from Bellatrix the moment they were born when she was in Azkaban and illegally adopted by a paedophile. It was essential to get them away before Bellatrix and Rodolphus found out about the man. It would not do well after all for their children to watch them torture a man who they had grown up calling daddy.

Lucius left the children they had collected with the men with him and ran inside the house to collect the children. The children were currently asleep in their beds and Lucius let out a sigh of relief when he found them to be void of any bruising or scars. The children also looked healthy which was more than Lucius was expecting. Picking up both of the children, Ryu and Kaida and carrying them outside. He then gave the men the go ahead to collect the remaining twelve children while he portkeyed the children and himself back to Riddle Manor.


	10. Silas redecorates!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I was on holiday in Lanzerote with only my IPOD Touch and couldn't update.

* * *

Silas had truly outdone himself. In the short time that the Death Eaters had vacated the manor, Silas and his selected team had gone to work and completely transformed the whole of the fourth floor where the children would be staying until homes could be found for each of them. Instead of the numerous rooms that were vacated, each door that led to a new bedroom had a name plate of the child that it belonged too. Some bedrooms were shared and others were not. Girls seemed to be on one side of the corridor and the boys on the other. However brothers and sisters seemed to be across the corridor for easier access.

Silas had seemed to think of everything that would make the children more comfortable and those older children who came with only one sibling of the same gender were sharing a room based on the age and situation the child was in. Younger children were sharing rooms of two to ensure that they would feel more at ease with some one their age and the nursery had been expanded to allow older children to check on their youngest siblings if they felt the need too.

Each child's room however was much bigger than the corridor would have allowed. The rooms stood at the size of an average house living room for individual children and double that of those sharing a room with personal space for each child. Within each room, there was the child's favourite colour, which had been a request by Silas during the scouting missions, and numerous toys which the child would like, also at the request of Silas. Furthermore, the beds were extremely comfortable and in various sizes according to ages. The wardrobes were of various heights according to each child also and each contained clothes, personalised to the child's tastes necessities. Each bedroom was essentially a child's dream.

Every single child had been thought of differently. As if they were their own individual person and they were coming to stay indefinitely. Colours, themes and toys were all personalised to the child and it was obvious to the child that it was their room as it was even personalised with their names. This would greatly affect the children. They would feel that they have their own identity in the house and that they are welcome. Silas knew that if he was in the situation that they were in, he would want this kind of thing for himself.

If the bedrooms seemed impressive, it was nothing compared to the new lounge that Silas had created with a little help. The lounge, which was originally the size of a classroom, was now the size of the Great Hall of Hogwarts, complete with the charmed ceiling. It was covered in bean bags of many colours, various couches and chairs; tables for colouring, games, studying and conversing over were dotted between the furniture. There were various TVs of all sizes with surround sound systems complete with various games consoles for children to play on. Each were charmed so that a child had to want to listen to the television in order to hear it otherwise the silencing charm would keep the television quiet which would keep down the noise. There were large book cases on one side of the room stocked with various children's titles for all ages with numerous bean bags for children to read on. It was definitely a child's paradise. This part of the room was also placed under the same silencing charm as the televisions so that readers would read in peace unless they wanted to hear select things.

It could truly be known as paradise for the new children that would be coming to stay. It was, due to Silas's determination and demanding tone, also going to be a permanent fixture in the house as both some where for Silas and his friends to hang out, as well as for the younger children to come if there are any raids or complications from the light.

Silas sat with his group of helpers on a temporary stage, which had been transfigured from one of the tables in the room, waiting for the children to be brought by the Death Eaters. Silas was getting impatient. He was only a teenager and did not sit well without anything too do. His new friends would be arriving soon to help him with the children as he wanted to make the start of their new life special. He, Draco, Blaise and Theo had been practicing continuously since Silas had decided to put on the whole show for the children. But what if he couldn't help them? He was just a kid himself! He didn't know if he could help these kids get over what they went through… Hell he didn't even know if he was over what he went through… No! He wasn't he knew that deep down it would always stay with him. It was what made him himself today and he would never give it up for some simple what ifs.

He knew he had a new family and that they loved him. He also knew that there were many children what would have biological families such as Fenrir and the Lestranges. They would get better much faster but he knew, like himself, that those children who were older would most definitely never forget what happened. EVER!

"Don't worry Silas," Barty Crouch Jr. spoke up breaking Silas's trail of thought, "you put a lot of thought in to this whole thing. You and your friends have practiced so much and you have planned out what we are all going to do. Every child has a room that is personal to them and you know that they will be much happier here. You can relate to them Silas. You know how they will feel. They're coming in to a world where magic is new real and they don't know anything about it. Everything they have been told has been completely wrong. They've suffered at the hands of family and strangers. You can help them Silas and I know you will do your best."

"I know Uncle Barty but I still can't help but think how I possibly can. I know what they went through and everything but I'm not even over what happened to me and I know that although I will be happy that they're going to be safe… I can't help but feel jealous over why it didn't happen to me sooner like it had with these kids." Silas confessed, staring at the floor in remorse.

"That is normal, Silas. If it could of happened and your dad or any of us knew about you, you know we would have gotten you as soon as we could. You do know that don't you?"

"Yeh, I know…"

It was at this time that the door banged open to the large room and three boys came though at full pelt, all eager to see the new children and even more eager to see Silas.

"SILAS!" All three boys shouted at once, spying the boy sitting beside Barty.

"GUYS!" Silas replied, a large smile gracing his face, lighting up the room as he stood eagerly to great his friends.

"WOW! This room is amazing Silas, did you do it?" Blaise asked, noticing what had been done to the room which only a few hours ago had been completely barren.

"Yeh, I thought the kids might like it…" Silas said shyly.

"They will love it!" Draco declared, making Silas flush at the praise.

"I can't wait until your Dad sees it!" Theo expressed excitably.

Silas's eyes grew side. Would his dad like it? He did it for the kids but would his dad approve of what he had done with the whole fourth floor? His dad said he could do what he wanted with it but it wasn't exactly what his dad probably had in mind when he said that…

"You don't need to worry Silas," Michael said, one of the team who had helped Silas with his plans, "You know that your father will be proud of what you have accomplished. You have helped him ever since he found out you were alive and your ideas have truly helped the Dark Order. Have a little faith."

"Well…" Silas began as a siren went off to alert them of the arrival of the first group, "we're about to find out…"

* * *

Tom arrived with a young girl in his arms, visibly shaking from the feeling of the portkey but otherwise, taking comfort in his arms. To her, Tom was her rescuer and she didn't want to leave him. At least… not yet…

"Alexia?" Tom started, trying to gain her attention, "Alexia sweet heart…"

"Yeh?" The little girl asked in a frightened voice.

"I need to put you down now honey, is that ok?"

Really, the answer was no but knowing that Tom was important, Alexia withdrew her arms from Tom's neck and he put her on her feet on the floor next to him. Taking her hand to lead the group, Tom motioned to the stairs.

"They're on the fourth floor. Silas has apparently done some work on it and changed it to a 'kid's paradise'" Tom stated. All the men shivered in excitement and fear over what they may find in the so called 'kids paradise' if Silas had anything to do with it… He was an eager child and always went over the top in his projects, as they had found out in the weeks past.

They heard shouts and banging coming from the floor above and the children grew closer to the adults that had brought them to the strange place.

"SILAS GET BACK HERE!" was heard loudly, closely followed by a "NO, I'M NOT COMING OUT AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Tom shook his head at his son's antics, wondering what had caused the latest shouting. Finally reaching the floor his son had designed, he pushed open the large oak doors to what would have led in to the lounge.

The sight of the room however shocked him. His son really could be an interior designer if he wanted to be. The room was both neat and comfortable with a playful atmosphere. There was something for everyone and all ages.

"Wow!" Some of the children voiced their amazement at the sight of the room before them. A smile graced the adult's faces at that. The children were safe here and they apparently liked their new home. Looking around the room for his son in order to praise him for his efforts, Tom was disappointed to see that he could not see him.

"Silas?" Tom called out. "Silas! Where are you?"

"He's in there, Mr Riddle!" Blaise shouted from the other side of the room, pointing to another oak door on the side wall.

"He's locked himself in the toilets!" Theo explained

"Why?" Tom questioned his son's friends.

"He doesn't think you will like what he has done with the room and then he started to panic and said you would want to send him 'back there' and then ran in to the toilets and locked the door." Draco explained timidly, knowing exactly what Silas had meant by 'back there'.

"Ok, I will go talk to him. Alexia," Tom addressed the little girl clinging on to his hand, "This is Draco and he is going to be playing with you. He will look after you I promise." Alexia nodded timidly and took the offered hand that Draco was now holding out for her, relishing in the warming smile that Draco was giving her.

Tom, watching the young girl walk with Draco to one of the tables; he set off to the oak door on the other side. Tom sighed and knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" was the reply he received.

"Well, if you really want me to I will Silas, but I would really like to know why you have hidden yourself in a toilet when you have a large and comfortable room on the floor below."

"Dad?"

"Yes Silas, it is me. Care to tell me why you're in there?"

"You hate it don't you? You want to send me back!" Silas accused.

"Silas come and open the door please. I can't talk to you through a wooden door."

He heard the lock click and the door slowly opened to reveal a small boy with ebony hair and tear streaks on his face. Tom opened his arms to welcome his son and Silas immediately ran in to them. Tom started to stroke his son's hair soothingly.

"Silas, I promise you that I will never ever leave you. You will never ever go back to those horrid people and no one will ever take you away from me. I love you and you are my son. Besides, I allowed you to go wild with the room and you made it perfect for the kids. Now do you want to show the new kids around the place?"

Seeing Silas's face visibly brighten, he knew that he had made the right suggestion. Silas's eyes glittered with excitement and he grabbed his dad's hand and dragged him back to the group of people.

"Hi, my name is Silas and I am going to show you around if that is ok?" Silas said to the group. Getting nods of approval from the children his smile brightened even more. "Come follow me!"

The group of children followed Silas in excitement to see their new home.

"The whole floor is going to be full of children who are all like you and me. You are all magical and you are all from similar backgrounds. You don't have to worry about ever being hurt here." Silas explained, soothing the fears of the children. "I know where you all came from and you never have to worry about me teasing you…" Silas broke off, thinking back to his own past.

"Why?" Alexia asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Because I grew up in a bit of the same situation as you Alexia." Silas knelt down until he was eye level with the girl and pulled her in to a hug which after a small stiffen moment, she relaxed in to his hug. "You got out of there before I did," he whispered, "but you don't have to worry, I know it's new but I will look after you."

"Thank you," Alexia whispered back to him.

Silas withdrew from here and smiled at her, taking her hand, he led her and the rest of the group with adults trailing behind, to the corridor which held the bedrooms for the children. This is where you will all be sleeping. Alexia, your room is through here," Silas stated, pointing to a door with a blue flowered door sign, "You can go in and have a look. The rest of you, there are name plates on the doors and you can all find your rooms. Most of you will have individual rooms, except if you have a little brother or sister so that you can help them." Silas explained.

Opening the door to Alexia's room, Silas allowed the group to view the room and all were shocked as the personalisation that Silas had done for each individual room with such little information. Alexia's little face, brightened with happiness, told everyone just how much she loved her new room and how much of a good job had done.

Soon all of the children in the group started to explore their own new rooms, all shocked but ecstatic at their new rooms and the uniqueness of the rooms.

Silas walked over to his dad and hugged him once again, revelling in the love and joy that his father was giving off in waves.

"Dad…" Silas started.

"Yes son?" Tom responded.

"Where is Alexia going?"

"I don't know yet son. She has a brother and a sister younger than her though. Hopefully we can find room for the three of them some where." Tom explained.

"Dad…"

"Silas?"

"I want to be their big brother…"


	11. In a song you will find hope

Tom groaned.

He should have seen this coming.

The amount of children that would be living in the manor, there was no doubt that Silas would become attached to at least one of them. But this was just too soon. Why did he have to pick three of them anyway? Why not just an only child! Tom himself had become attached to the little family, especially Alexia but it was just not possible to have all four in one household, was it?

'I can just see it now.' Tom thought, 'me on the battle field with a world's best dad t-shirt on, holding a spatula instead of a wand and speaking to the light side as though they were my own kids, telling them they have misbehaved and deserve a time out…' Tom shook his head and cleared the over imagined image.

That wouldn't happen, would it? No, Tom had Silas and he hadn't changed… much.

But having a three, four six and fourteen year old in the house, arguing over mundane things, suffering from the remaining neglect they had from their past lives and all competing for his attention.

No there was no way it was likely.

Tom sighed and looked down at his son and there he was with this unreasonable pout on his face that could never be refused and Tom himself pouted.

He had lost.

Against a fourteen year old boy, he had lost to that damn cute pout!

"We will see, Silas." Silas grinned widely, already knowing he had won. Tom sighed once more and continued, "but we will see in a few weeks when the other children are settled and you have had chance to get to know them. IF and only if they you feel happy with the idea of sharing everything with them then you may. This is a big thing Silas and although I know that you may want to protect them and care for them, you need to be with them through the thick and thin and I am not sure you can do that just yet. You know you are recovering, so we will speak in a few weeks on whether you want us to do this or not. Ok?"

"Sure dad, I understand and everything…" Silas looked towards Alexia who was currently showing her younger sister Allison one of the toys from her room with a bright smile on her face. A bigger smile crept up on his own as he realised he was the reason this smile was on her small face. He would protect them. All three of them. He would become their big brother and be there for them no matter what!

"Silas," Lucius began, drawing Silas out of his thoughts, "I thought you would like to put on your performance now that the children here have been able to see their new rooms. The other children have just been brought and they are waiting in the main room for the rest of us. What do you think."

Silas smiled brightly at Lucius and quickly took hold of Michael's and Allison's hand before leading the two youngest 'siblings' in to the entertainment room where the children could have fun. The rest of the occupants followed you young teen through the corridors to the room, eagerly awaiting the teenage band performance.

Silas let go of the children's hands and quickly grabbed Blaise and Draco as he made his way to the make-shift stage where the instruments were held, getting themselves ready for their performance. Theo sat comfortably at his drum kit, while Blaise grabbed his base and Draco his guitar, doing a quick sound check before strumming the first bars of the song.

"I've been dreaming about a place where I can watch you

Smile as you let sunlight hit your face.

Sing if you're happy, cry if you're blue,

Eat if you're hungry, love if you're true.

But baby there's heartache roaming this world.

Something has gotten hold of us and baby we all hurt

We all try to fight it, and sometimes we win.

As long as you're Dreamin'

You're not giving in.

We're Dreamin' Yeah yeah yeah yeah

All around the world now

All around the world now.

Dreamin' Yeah yeah yeah yeah

All around the world now

All around the world now.

We all have been wondering, if there's a plan

Cause sometimes we find the cruelty, to cruel to understand

Honey we're dreamin', and tha'ts not a crime

The rules will reveal, with the passing of time

Tell me a story, I'll sing you a song

Let's make it be about a place where people can belong

Baby there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To bring them to life and, to make them come true.

We're Dreamin' Yeah yeah yeah yeah

All around the world now

All around the world now

Dreamin' Yeah yeah yeah yeah

All around the world now

All around the world now"

Draco began a guitar solo while Silas collected himself

"I've been dreaming about a place, where I can watch you

Smile as you let sunlight hit your face.

Where nothing can tear two people apart,

A place where it's cool to open your heart

We're Dreamin' (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)

All around the world now

All around the world now

Dreamin' (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)

All around the world now

All around the world now

We're Dreamin' (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)

All around the world now

All around the world now

Dreamin' (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)

All around the world now

All around the world now"

(I dream – Dreaming)

Everybody jumped up and started screaming in praise at the four boys who began to blush red at the compliments their audience was giving their first performance.

"SILAS!" Alexia yelled running towards the teen and hugging him around the middle. "How did you know I feel like that?"

Silas sighed and looked down at the little girl cling to him before removing her arms from his waist and lowering himself to her level.

"It's alright Alexia." Silas said to her firmly, causing the little girl to burst in to tears of happiness.

Silas hugged her tightly, attempting to console the small girl but only caused a wet shirt and further crying. Tom took pity on his son and walked over to the two with Michael and Allison who had stayed by his side, unsure of the rest in the room, looking at their older sister with worry. Tom sunk to his knees before scooping up the four children in a firm hug and whispering comforting words to the eldest girl.

Many children in the crowd who had understood the lyrics had also begun to cry for their past and recent safety, causing prompt cuddling sessions from those around the room.

Silas took a look around the room and sighed in his Dad's embrace before leaning towards his Dad's ear and whispering, "You need to get rid of Bumblebee soon Dad or else he is going to try to take them away and hurt them." Tom thinking of his own son and the three children in his embrace, nodded vigorously. "I will do it tomorrow. I will make sure they are safe."

And he intended to keep that promise.

**A/N ****– Here is my next chapter. You do not understand how sorry I am for the longest delay ever! I have started university but I am doing two courses at once and my work load was over the top and hard to deal with until I got in to the swing of things and I've also had a lot of writers block. I will be finishing this story and my others over Christmas, that I do promise all of my readers. **


	12. As Families Grow

It was two weeks since Tom has made his promise and he was determined to keep it. He had barricaded himself in his office picking apart his plans to find their flaws and knitting them back together in order to create the perfect plan that would get create peace once and for all.

Silas did not seem to mind his Dad's work due to the new company he had created for himself within his new little family. He was never seen without Alexia, Allison or Michael. Silas was also seen in their rooms around bed time, tucking in each of his 'siblings', reading them stories and wishing them goodnight. He also turned up at various times in the night, knowing on instinct when one of them had a nightmare, soothing them and even sleeping with them to ensure they were safe for the rest of the night. All of the men could see how possessive he had become of the three of them and they knew that with these new children he would begin to heal. They had also noticed Tom from time to time, when he had ventured outside of his office, checking up on the four of them, smiling when he saw them cuddled in their sleep or playing a game together. He saw them all as his children and had been slowing coming to his decision on what to do about the three new additions.

Draco, Theo and Blaise came to the Manor constantly and they had also integrated themselves within a select few to which the attachments had grown quickly and bonds of family had forged between the children. Connor and Matthew had become particularly attached to Draco while Shane had immediately bonded with Draco who always offered the young boy comfort and blood when he needed it in an effort to make the boy's life more adjustable in the Manor.

Blaise had become closer to two sets of twins that had come from an orphanage in Oxford, two were vampires while the other two were incubus. They had attached themselves to Blaise during the first night and had yet to leave his side in everything he did. It was because of this that both Blaise's parents had considered how to deal with the sets of twins and their conditions. Although Blaise's Mother was a subscubus, the thought of various creatures in their house at once, two vampires aged seven and two incubuses aged nine was not completely appealing, especially with Blaise being fifteen. But the children's creature inheritance did not stop them from considering adopting the four, especially due to the closeness of their children. They knew that the children were not already in line for a family and they believed that due to the reliance the four boys had on Blaise that the family dynamic would not be changed and therefore would work well.

Many of the other children had found friendships and bonds while in the manor while the adults had tried to find suitable placements for the children. Many however they had found did not want to be separated and Bellatrix had volunteered to take six children, all werewolves who had joined together to form a pack and could not be separated. Of course Rodolphus had not been happy with this arrangement as he had formed a natural attachment to a little vela girl called Sophie and she did not get on well with one of the werewolves, Kale. Another trouble with the pack was Fenrir's son Clayton had formed a natural attachment to the pack and Fenrir had also formed an attachment. However Bella's closeness to Malachi who was ten, mainly due to his looks and personality being so close to Bella's, had the two at odds. Throw in Fenrir who considered the children part of his pack and there were numerous arguments and fights at various parts of the day. In addition to this, Bella and Rodolphus had tried to getRyu and Kaida to open up to them and calm them in to their new situation but the twins were more like Rodolphus and Rabastian in their mannerisms and their abilities of twin telepathy. No one else would get involved with the Lestrange Family dynamic and even Tom had decided on which action would be taken for the children. Because of this, all of the children were staying within the manor and close to each other, causing further problems of bonding and arguments.

However the children seemed to be fine with their current arrangements, somehow sensing that there was something big coming and that they all needed to be together and out of harm's way. They were right. There were multiple meetings a day with plans being formed and then thrown out in an attempt to stop the war once and for all. They had gone over different ideas numerous times but always ended up with square one. With the numerous armies that the Dark had, it would have been relatively simple to call out the Light in a full scale battle. However this was not ideal due to the death toll being high and the thought of ripping families apart once again. They had to try to peaceful method, with little blood loss, but where Tom could gain revenge on Dumbledore for what he had done to Silas.

Dumbledore was angry. How had so many muggle born children disappeared? They had all been taken by the Dark and no one could find them. Dumbledore knew that not all of the children were in fact muggle born. He himself had placed twenty six of the children, who were pureblood, in to homes that were not suitable, especially for a magical child. However he did not want those children to grow up like their parents and so having them beaten to submission would help him to keep tight control over them. In addition to that it also gave him things to play with. The only child who he had not been able to play with was Harry. He was waiting until this summer before he decided to get to the boy; after all he had been manipulating him for the past four years to do as he wanted and he had decided that he could take it further after his fourth year.

He had already gotten bored of his other toys such as Dean Thomas, Felicity Riley and Heather Grant. All had been a good toy, giving him exactly what he wanted but there was no satisfaction in what he had received. Sure they screamed, they cried and they begged but they were not as arousing or delicious as the tapes he had of Vernon and Harry. There was no satisfaction of taking the Dark Lord's only son to use to his pleasure. He knew he had to get him back. To tie him up in his private play room and keep him there as his own. But he could not do that until he got him back. Then he could boast. He could make sure that everyone from the Dark Side knew that he had Harry and they would never get him back. Never.

Tom smiled at his paper. He finally had the perfect plan to get Dumbledore out of the picture. However he had to make sure that Harry Potter died first. The inner circle had decided that the easiest route would be transfiguration but the risk of Finite had caused them to reconsider. The final idea they had chosen to go on was transfiguration with a blood bind that would keep the transfiguration even if a Finite was used. They had also chosen to use a Parseltongue spell that would only be able to be broken by another Parseltongue, also maintaining the safety of the truth remaining undiscovered. Silas had been in most of these meetings, ensuring that he knew what would happen and how so that he could comply too the story and tell his friends. Moreover Tom wanted Harry to be included in the planning and ideas so that he did not feel left in the dark about himself. They would deposit the 'body' in the middle of Diagon Alley with a note to warn the Wizarding World that only those who seek to harm the Dark Side would face the same fate.

The true warning would go to Dumbledore however.

He would be next.


	13. A Plan Coming Together

With the lack of belief of the return of the Dark Lord, the Wizarding public carried on with their everyday lives. The third Saturday of mid-August found the streets of the Triad Alleys were packed with families mulling about, attempting to shop for their children's next school year. Children on sugar highs ran from window to window, attempting to retain every possible detail of the windows. Parents trailed after them, laughing at their youthful antics and attempting to get them to enter the required shops for their shopping trips. From the look of the Alley, it seemed that everyone was oblivious to the real going on in the Wizarding World. However if one was to look with a subtle eye, they would see the various guards of the Order of Phoenix, keeping their eye on the Alley in order to ensure they could stop an attack.

Lucius Malfoy slid from the shadows with his package disillusioned. He knew that his task was the most important if they wanted the Dark to succeed. After their detailed planning he did not want to ruin the plans that they had spent hours on. Especially as Silas and Tom's happiness depended on the outcome of the plan. It had to be right. No it needed to be perfect and it definitely needed to work. Levitating the disillusioned package, Lucius directed it to the front of Gringotts bank where they had decided would be the best place to leave it, ensuring that it would be in full view of the public. Removing the disillusion charm, Lucius let the fake body drop to the floor with a thud. The blood oozing out of the body from the slashes across the skin seemed to be the first thing spotted and screams began to echo throughout the alley as people began to notice the scene before them. The body looked as though it had been mauled by a bear due to the chunks of flesh that hung by slithers of skin and the wide gashes that had been caused by a well-placed cutting curse. Various words had been cut in to the flesh such as 'whore' and 'slut' as well as the crest for the Order of the Phoenix. Their idea was to make it appear to be the Light side who had done this to the boy. It would cause mistrust within the light and would cause good publicity for the Dark side when they denied being involved and showing their own side of compassion towards children with those whom they had rescued.

To finish the job, Lucius shot the Light symbol in to the air, hovering over the body, while passers-by screamed and ran in terror. Smirking at the sight before him, Lucius removed the portkey from his pocket and activated it, whisking himself away from the alley.

"Is it done, Lucius?" Tom asked apprehensively. He had wanted to end this as soon as possible so he could spend time with his children. His children… He couldn't wait. He had the papers signed in his desk in the study and he could not wait until he could file them and then they could all be a family together. Silas had already bonded with Alexia, Allison and Michael and so he knew there would be no disagreements with them becoming family members officially. Tom already saw them as his children and the only thing that was standing in his way to officially claim them as his was his reputation of a Dark Lord and Dumbledore. He couldn't wait to see their faces when he told them. He could not wait until they would all be able to call him Dad… Silas had asked him to make them his siblings. He wanted a family, craved it. However, Tom knew that he had the same craving as Silas, to become a family and he knew that those kids may just make his family complete. While he knew that Lily was no longer here, he knew that she would be proud of him for what he was doing and for making each of those kids happy. He knew she would be proud of Silas for accomplishing so much and being able to trust and love so much despite his past. It also played on his mind however that she was not here to see it and she would never truly forgive him until he got rid of Dumbledore for good and that was exactly what he intended. But he needed to do some damage control first.

"Yes Tom. It caused mass panic like we believed and I believe it will most definitely make this evenings addition of the paper. I even fired up the Phoenix mark just to make sure that there was no doubt to who had done it. It seems like pretty damning evidence. All we need is a statement from you claiming that neither you nor your Death Eaters had any involvement and the blame will solely be placed upon Dumbledore and his merry band of chickens." Lucius explained proudly.

"Good. I want my kids safe Lucius." Tom nodded.

"As do I Tom. So kids huh? It was obvious they had grown on you. Are you going to adopt?" Lucius asked gently with a warm smile.

"They have grown on me," Tom agreed. "I have the adoption papers in my draw, signed but I cannot submit them yet as you well know."

"Ah, yes… I do believe that would cause some mild panic, don't you? The Dark Lord is going around adopting muggle born kids? Although you know as well as I do that those three little kids in there could not possibly be muggle born. They have to have had at least one magical parent if not two. There is no way that three siblings of muggle heritage could all be born magical, it's just not possible."

"I know. I need to find out how those children ended up there but that isn't my priority. Right now my only priorities are to rid the world of Dumbledore and keep my kids safe." Tom explained.

"And build a new prison." Lucius added thinking of the conversation they had a few weeks back with a group of Death Eaters.

"Yes that too… Where should we build that anyway?" Tom asked.

"Wherever the light cannot get to a I suppose." Lucius responded thoughtfully.

"Well if you would gather the Death Eaters and arrange for them to meet me in the meeting hall. I think we need to discuss some plans for the next few weeks, including getting rid of Albus Dumbledore and building a new prison." Tom stated thoughtfully. "I believe I will need to write out a statement for the Daily Prophet and then I will meet you there in twenty minutes. Will that be enough time?"

"Plenty. Good luck with the Prophet." Lucius replied with a smirk before leaving the office.

"I hate those damn Malfoy smirks!" Tom exclaimed, while he sat down at his desk in a huff and picked up a quill to begin his statement.


End file.
